Las cuatro flores medicinales
by 97pupi
Summary: Ranma y los demás deberán salvar a una amiga con unas flores medicinales. Para eso viajarán a China, pero ¿Lograrán su cometido? ¿Por qué Akane estará en peligro? ¿Será que un villano amenaze la relación de Ranma y Akane? ¿El compromiso se verá afectado?
1. El comienzo de todo el lio

¡Hello, my friends! Estoy aquí de vuelta con ustedes poniendo esta historia. Yo he investigado y encontré que en Japón no celebran Hallowen, pero hay que recordar que tenemos a una chica extranjera de quien se puede sacar algo. En cuanto a los reviews de mi historia anterior:

Mininahermosa29: Kohaku tiene la maldición de convertirse en un mono, Lolita en un perico y Toshio… esa la descubrirás aquí.

Rena7: Gracias por tu comentario, las historias no las pondré en una sola porque va a haber unas como esta que tendrán muchos capítulos. Aun asi te agradezco tu sugerencia, pues como he dicho, acepto sugerencias, críticas y halagos (más no groserías, insultos, ofensas, etc). Bueno ahora a lo que vamos.

Ranma medio (ojo, en realidad es como se debería decir) no me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa y fantabulosa Rumiko Takashi (aunque si fuera por mi o por todos los fans Ranma seguiría transmitiéndose y produciendo capítulos jeje n_n).

Pd: La trama del manga y de esta posible continuación salida de mi cabeza la he traspasado al año 2010 (asi que ojo, porque habrá tecnología sin cambiar las situaciones de los personajes.

Pd de la Pd: Hablando de años me enteré de que harán un live action de Ranma y saldrá este mismo año.

Pd de la Pd de la Pd: Ojala no arruinen Ranma O.O

Pd de la Pd de la Pd de la Pd: aunque la idea no me convenza, estoy esperando con ansias para ver si esta bueno.

Acotaciones:

-Bla, Bla- Diálogos

'Puff' sonidos

_Ja, ja _Letra de canción

"Hola" pensamientos.

Y… comenzamos.

Una tarde en el Dojo Tendo…

-¿Por qué Akane y Ranma no han llegado?- Preguntó el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

-De seguro debieron ir a alguna parte juntos- Respondió Nodoka.

-Tal vez a una cita- Dijo Nabiki mientras contaba sus ahorros.

-Eso sería muy lindo, pero me llamaron y me dijeron que no era una cita, sino que salieron a comprar un disfraz- Comentó Kasumi.

Soun y Genma, quienes ya estaban emocionados, se quedaron resignados y regresaron a jugar su partida de Shogi.

-Espera un minuto Kasumi, ¿para qué son los disfraces?- Preguntó Nodoka, haciendo que todos se quedaran pensativos.

Centro comercial…

-Muchas gracias Yuka y Sayuri, pero no sé si deba de disfrazarme de eso- Comentó Akane, y sus amigas se rieron.

-Akane, tu solo disfrázate así y atraerás más a Ranma- Comentó Yuka.

-Pero es que yo…- Agregó, pero fue interrumpida por su otra amiga.

-Akane, confía en ti, te veras bien. Ahora nos tenemos que ir a preparar nosotras. Y no te preocupes- Dijo Sayuri para luego despedirse. Yuka también se despidió y se fueron alejando de Akane. La susodicha pensaba si era buena idea disfrazarse de eso.

La cuestión es que Lolita los invitó a una fiesta de disfraces, pues ya casi era día de Halloween, pero como al parecer en Japón no celebran eso, a Lolita se le ocurrió hacer una después de ver una película de terror estadounidense, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Parece que ya tienes tu disfraz- La sacó de sus pensamientos Ranma, quien hace unos momentos se encontraba con Hiroshi y Daisuke.

-Ranma, no me gusta que me sorprendas así- Reprochó la joven.

-¿Y entonces no me dirás?- Preguntó el con mirada curiosa sin saber que la chica no tenía idea de que hablaba.

-¿A qué te estás refiriendo?- Preguntó ella sintiéndose algo acosada.

Ranma dio como respuesta una mirada lanzada directamente a las bolsas de compras que tenia Akane en sus manos. Ella comprendió todo.

-No te diré nada- Dijo volteándose y cerrando sus ojos –Mejor tú dime de qué te disfrazaras- .

-Ni loco pienso decirte, porque si lo hago, te burlaras de mí y enserio no querrías ni imaginártelo-

-Está bien, pero no te diré el mío- Ranma se puso de rodillas.

-Por favor, dime cuál es tu disfraz- Comentó casi rogando.

-Mmm… ¡No!- Respondió Akane, para luego sacar la lengua e irse corriendo.

-¡Espera!- Ranma fue tras de ella.

Así comenzó una persecución de Ranma hacia Akane. Ella intentaba no parar de correr y se escondía en algún puesto que veía. Ranma la encontraba, pero ella se echaba a correr lo más rápido. Este juego parecería de niños, pero para ellos ya era una costumbre, pues desde la boda fallida (manga tomo 38 último capitulo) las cosas habían dado un giro: Akane se preocupaba más por él, Ranma era un poco más considerado con ella, pero ambos tenían ese orgullo que no les permitía desahogarse ni decir lo que sentían hacia el otro.

Bueno, Ranma por fin la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, y Akane le hacía cosquillas para que la soltara. Ranma cometió el mismo acto que ella, y los dos tenían una guerra de cosquillas, ambos pararon para verse fijamente a los ojos, y sonrojados, pero decididos, se acercaban lentamente uno al otro, pero este momento algo romántico fue interrumpido por los dos chismosos de siempre, quienes salieron volando hacia toda Nerima.

Un rato después, cada uno ya se encontraba vistiéndose de su disfraz.

-¿En serio te disfrazaras de esto?- Preguntó Shin-Lee a Ranma.

-Bueno… es que todos los rivales que tengo se vestirán de esto-

-Rivales por el amor de Akane y todos los demás chicos, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Alexander.

-Si- Respondió el chico de la trenza.

Ellos dos le ayudaron a Ranma a vestirse para la fiesta. Estuvo listo y esperó a Akane en la sala. El se disfrazó de un príncipe chino, con un traje similar al que usó en el capítulo de Romeo y Julieta, solo que de color rojo.

Todos la esperaban en la sala, pues querían ver cómo salía vestida. Después de un rato, Kasumi bajaba las escaleras.

-Atención familia, aquí esta Akane disfrazada- En eso todos voltearon a ver y apareció ella.

Estaba vestida como princesa japonesa, su vestuario se componía en sí de un kimono rosa pero bastante bonito, tenía un tocado en el cabello, se supone que ella se dejó crecer un poco el cabello, hasta los hombros, así que decidió llevarlo suelto, tenía unos pendientes, una pulsera y un collar de flor de loto del mismo color del kimono. Estaba algo maquillada, pues tenía un labial rojo pero no intenso, sombra de ojos no tan exagerada y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Sus pestañas estaban alargadas y ella olía a… ¿perfume? Si, ella olía a un perfume de rosas, muy exquisito. El tan solo verla vestida así, causó que Ranma se quedara en shock.

-Akane, mi hija, te ves tan bien- Declaró Soun, quien se secaba una lágrima de felicidad.

-Ranma, ya podemos irnos- Dijo Akane con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Ranma se fuera un poquito antes que ella por los nervios.

Fiesta de Lolita…

Y llegaron a la fiesta de la anfitriona. Todos los chicos estaban disfrazados de príncipes.

-Parece que ya llegó el rey, ¿no crees Hiroshi?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Sí, ya lo creo- Respondió Hiroshi.

Todos veían a Akane con una cara de ¿Esa es la prometida de Ranma? Pues estaba disfrazada y se veía tan bella como una princesa. A Lolita, quien estaba disfrazada de vampira, se le ocurrió poner la canción "If i ruled the world".

_Ya know it's your boy I - y - a - z  
>and BIG TIME RUSH<em>

_if i ruled the world i'd throw all my money in the air like confetti  
>if i ruled the world every house got a dj and a backyard party<br>i break all the borders down, when i shake the ground  
>if i ruled the world i'd dream out loud<em>

-Akane, ven tantito- Dijo la anfitriona robándose a la prometida, mientras que Ranma paseaba y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa (imagínense con la canción todo lo que estoy narrando y acóplenlo con la misma).

-¡Shampoo, Ukyo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó el chico de la trenza.

-Shampoo venir a bailar con Ranma- Dijo la chinita disfrazada de gatita.

-Y yo vengo a disfrutar del ambiente y a pasar el rato contigo, Ran-chan- Respondió la chica disfrazada de calabaza.

-Shampoo y Airen bailar juntos, ¿verdad?-

-No, yo y Ran-chan vamos a bailar, ¿no es así?-

-Ahora no chicas, necesito encontrar a alguien muy importante- Dijo Ranma para luego desaparecer por entre la gente y dejar a las dos chicas con una gotita en su cabeza.

_so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats  
>kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
>singing ayo, ayo, ayo<em>

_up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
>be who you are love is all you need<br>all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes  
>singing ayo<br>if i ruled the world_

_i would give it, give it all to you  
>give it, give it, give it all to you<br>if i ruled the world  
>i would give it, give it all to you<br>give it, give it, give it all to you_

-Saotome ¡La diosa con alma de tigresa será mi princesa por esta noche y por el resto de nuestras vidas!- Gritó Kuno, quien venía a atacar a Ranma pero por suerte lo esquivó y Kuno fue a dar contra la pared.

Ryoga, Mousse, Toshio y Kohaku, quienes venían disfrazados de príncipes también intentaron atacar a Ranma, pero el chico de la trenza logró despistarlos y desaparecer entre la gente. Pero Shampoo y Ukyo lograron descubrirlo. Y también venia la loca de Kodachi, quien quería atrapar a Ranma con un listón negro., pero el chico con tan buenos reflejos logro volver a pasar desapercibido para las tres chicas, desapareciendo entre la gente. Todos estos personajes tan locos se quedaron confundidos, pero se decidieron a seguir con la búsqueda para encontrarlo y lo trataban de buscar de entre las 200 personas que había ahí.

_if you were my girl you'd never have to worry about another thing, no  
>'cause i'd rule the world and you'd be right next to me running the show<br>we'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house  
>if you were my girl we'd dream out loud.<em>

"Espero que esa tonta de Akane no esté coqueteando con alguien más, pues con su disfraz se ve tan bella de lo normal que… que hasta yo podría besarla… Ranma, no pienses en eso…y… y juro que si yo gobernara el mundo le daría todo, tiraría el último centavo por ella, ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada y… Ranma, esta canción sí que se está volviendo pegajosa para ti, mas si la relacionas con ella" Pensaba Ranma confundido.

_so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats  
>kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
>singing ayo, ayo, ayo<em>

_up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
>be who you are love is all you need<br>all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes  
>singing ayo<br>if i ruled the world_

_i would give it, give it all to you  
>give it, give it, give it all to you<br>if i ruled the world  
>i would give it, give it all to you<br>give it, give it, give it all to you_

-Lolita, pero es que yo no puedo besar a Ranma- Dijo Akane.

-Claro que sí, lo harás en esta fiesta y se declararán el amor mutuo que se tienen- Dijo la chica vampiresa.

-Además, Ranma es tan cobarde, que…- Dijo Akane, pero paró de hablar.

-¿Qué el que?- Preguntó Lolita.

-Que negará lo que yo ya sé, me insultará con todo lo relacionado con mi cuerpo y mis talentos, y después huiría corriendo todo sonrojado- Respondió la chica.

-Bueno, pero si no lo haces existe la posibilidad de que a alguno de ustedes dos se enamoren de alguien más-

-No creo que yo sea capaz de enamorarme de alguien que no es Ranma, pues desde que el llegó, yo me siento tan feliz y enamorada que el tiempo se detiene junto a el, y…- La chica fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Mira, aquí viene Ranma- Akane volteó disimuladamente y después se puso sonrojada.

-Y, ¿Qué hago?-

-Solo conversen. Bueno, me voy y los dejaré para que charlen sobre sus sentimientos- Lolita se fue dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

_i'd be beating on my chest  
>I'm the king of the hill<br>iyaz and big time rush keeping it real  
>magic carpets<br>girl we'd go wherever  
>i ain't tryna run game<br>i ain't tryna be clever_

_girl i would be the king and you'd be the queen  
>going a hundred miles an hour<br>girl we runnin' the streets  
>if the cops ever try and pull us over<br>we'd tell 'em hey mister officer we owe ya  
><em> 

-Señorita Tendo, la he estado buscando- Dijo Ranma con acento real.

-Señor Saotome, o debería decir, señor Baka- Dijo Akane con el mismo acento.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Akane?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Hablando, y… ¿Tú?-

-Tratando de huir de una sorpresa que no me esperaba esta noche-

-Déjame adivinar, tus prometidas. Si tanto te interesan, ve con ellas, yo me largo- Estaba dispuesta a largarse, pero unos brazos la detuvieron.

-Antes de que te vayas, necesito… eh… preguntarte algo-

-Pues rápido, para que las vayas a ver-

-¿Tu… q-quieres… b-bailar c-c-conmig-g-go?- Preguntó Ranma sonrojado. Y como respuesta recibió la mano de ella y se dispusieron a bailar.

_(hey ayo  
>if i ruled the world)<em>

_so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats  
>kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
>singing ayo, ayo, ayo<em>

_up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
>be who you are love is all you need<br>all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes  
>singing ayo<br>if i ruled the world_

_i would give it, give it all to you  
>give it, give it, give it all to you<br>if i ruled the world  
>i would give it, give it all to you<br>give it, give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world  
>i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it, give it all to you<em>

_i would give it, give it all to you  
>give it, give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world<em>

_i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it, give it all to you  
>i would give it, give it all to you<br>give it, give it, give it all to you_

_if i ruled the world._

Al son de la canción bailaron. Para los dos, los demás ya no existían. Ella, se sonrojó al ver a esos ojos que tanto le atraían. El, se sonrojó al ver la belleza de su prometida, y notar su sonrisa cálida.

-Ranma, ¿no crees que estamos… bueno…eh… pareciendo… p-prometidos?-

-A-Akane… tu… t-te ves… h-hermosa-

-Ranma, ¿no hay algo que tu… me quieras…preguntar o decir?-

-Akane… escucha, yo… yo… -

-¿Tu… que?-

En las últimas estrofas, Akane se inclinaba y cerraba los ojos para chocar los labios contra los de él, mientras que Ranma veía todo. El se sonrojó, tragó muy duro, y luego se inclinaba con la misma lentitud que ella, mientras también cerraba los ojos, y con sus manos la acercaba lenta y suavemente hacia él, sosteniéndola de la cadera, y cuando terminó la canción estaban a 3 centímetros de besarse, pero los gritos de horror que se generaron los interrumpieron.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos pasa?- Dijo Ranma.

-Airen, panda gigante que al parecer es tu papá estar buscando a ti- Dijo Shampoo, quien venía a abrazar a Ranma.

-Shampoo, ¿estás segura de que es el tío Genma?- Preguntó Akane.

-¡Ran-chan, tu padre tiene unas katanas y esta asustando a todos!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-¿Están seguras de que es mi padre?- Preguntó Ranma.

-¡Ranma, tu padre es un demente!- Dijo Ryoga mientras se quitaba sus colmillos de vampiro.

-¡Auxilió, un panda lunático nos quiere atacar!- Exclamaron Mousse, Kohaku, Toshio, Kuno y Lolita.

En eso, llegó el panda lunático con 5 katanas. El mismo panda las lanzó hacia Ranma, las cuales esquivó, pero una de ellas dio con Lolita, haciéndole una cortada chica en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Lolita!- Todos exclamaron.

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN A MI!- Advirtió ella, quien se tocaba la herida.

-¿Pero… porque…?- Preguntó Akane, pero fue interrumpida por Lolita.

-No se los explicare dos veces, entienden, ¡NO TOQUEN MI HERIDA, ES MUY PELIGROSO!-

-Vamos, solo es una herida- Dijo Ranma.

-¡LO SIENTO, LA FIESTA SE CANCELA, YO ME VOY A MI CUARTO!- Exclamo Lolita, y se retiró a su cuarto, pues recordemos que la fiesta era en su casa.

Todos se quedaron confusos, y Ranma le echó agua caliente al panda para confirmar sus sospechas.

-No la lastimé mucho, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Genma.

-¡Tío Genma, ¿Por qué hizo eso?- Preguntó Akane algo molesta.

-Quería atacar a Ranma para que pudiera mantenerse alerta, pero al parecer fallé con la puntería- Respondió.

'Zaz' Ranma le dio un golpe a su papá lunático.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está Lolita?- Preguntó su mamá de ella, quien venía con unas bolsas de frituras.

-Por accidente el papá de Ranma le provocó una herida pequeña, pero no dejo que la ayudáramos y se fue corriendo a su habitación- Respondió Toshio.

-Hicieron muy bien en no tocar la sangre de Lolita- Respondió la mamá de ella.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Pues, verán, es porque….-

Continuara…

Los quiero dejar en suspenso jajajaja ñacañaca n_n. En el próximo capítulo sabrán el porqué no se debe tocar la sangre de Lolita, además habrá más escenas Ranma/Akane. Y mucho más adelante habrá una que otra gota de sangre.

Espero sus reviews, sugerencias, críticas (exceptuando insultos, groserías, etc). Bueno, ¡Sayonara!


	2. Aventura en el Huang He

¡Subete no kon'nichiwa! O sea hola a todos. Bueno, les traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia. Aquí habrá escenas Ranma/Akane, asi que si no les gusta la pareja, mejor no lean mis historias. Por cierto, en mi perfil he puesto las historias en orden cronológico con los personajes nuevos que aparecieron ahí.

Ahora sí, Ranma y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi (exceptuando los inventados por mí), pero si le llega a dar una continuación se lo agradeceré mucho.

Pd: La trama, como lo he comentado chorrocientas veces, estará situada en el año 2010, por lo que saldrá más tecnología sin cambiar las actitudes de los personajes (no me importa que haya GPS, Ryoga siempre se perderá).

Acotaciones:

-Bla, Bla- Diálogos

**Je, je **Recuerdos

Y… comenzamos.

-Pues, verán, es porque Lolita fue mordida por una serpiente-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntaron todos en coro.

-Siéntense, les contaré- Todos se sentaron y escucharon atentamente.

-Verán, eso sucedió hace 6 años…-

**-Mira cariño, he comprado esta serpiente para tenerla como mascota- Dijo un hombre de unos 34 años.**

**-Que bien, pero no deberías de dejarla cerca de Lolita- Dijo la mamá de ella.**

**-No te preocupes, la dejare en esta jaula- El hombre deposito a la serpiente en la jaula, la cual dejó en una mesa –Muy bien, me iré a bañar- **

**-Y yo iré a la cocina a terminar de hacer el pastel- Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Unos segundos después apareció Lolita, quien iba llegando de la escuela.**

**-¡Mami, Papi, ya llegue!- Dio una mirada y vio la serpiente –Pero que lindo, ese juguete no debería estar ahí-.**

**Se acercó lentamente a la jaula y la abrió. Cuando la señora estaba en la cocina, se escuchó un grito de dolor.**

**-¡Lolita!- La niña de 10 años se encontraba llorando, mientras que salía sangre de la herida, pero unos segundos después, se desmayó. La señora desesperada llamó una ambulancia.**

**Hospital…**

**-¿Cómo está nuestra hija, doctor?- Preguntó la señora.**

**-Me temo que su hija está en peligro de muerte- Ambos padres se asustaron.**

**-¿Y cómo la podremos salvar?- preguntó el señor.**

**-Hemos conseguido 4 flores medicinales, estas crecen cada 6 años, con ellas podremos llegar a curar a su hija, pero, no será permanente, pues si llegara a cortarse con algo, la sangre infectada de lo que se conoce como Veneno Purpura no deberá ser tocada por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma, o podrían morir en tan solo una semana- El doctor aplicó las flores en Lolita y todo volvió a la normalidad.**

- Después de eso, el papá de Lolita y yo nos divorciamos. Y eso fue lo que pasó- Todos se quedaron asombrados.

-¿Por qué es el Veneno Purpura?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Porque es de ese color, y es riesgoso, pues el que lo toque está en riesgo de muerte-

-Señora, yo iré por las flores, después de todo, Lolita y yo somos amigas, pero… por favor, dígame en que lugares se encuentran- Al ver que Akane estaba dispuesta a ir por las flores, Ryoga, Kuno, Toshio, Kohaku y Ranma decidieron ir también (apuesto a que solo lo hicieron por ella).

Y como siempre, Shampoo y Ukyo solo se van por Ranma, mientras que Mousse por Shampoo.

-Muy bien, las cuatro flores son rosas, pero de cuatro colores diferentes: La rosa roja se encuentra en el Huang He, la rosa amarilla se encuentra en el Desierto de Gobi, la rosa azul está ubicada en el Monte Everest, y la rosa morada está en la Gran muralla- Todos pusieron cara de O.O, pero no se iban a dar por vencidos.

Dojo Tendo…

-Muy bien, ya tengo todo empacado- Dijo Ranma chocando sus palmas, mientras sonreía.

-Yo también- Comentó Akane –Oye Ranma, ¿te puedo… preguntar algo?-.

-Pues ya los estás haciendo, tontita- Akane puso una cara de te estoy hablando en serio –Esta bien, está bien, suéltala-

-Bueno… en la fiesta, cuando bailábamos tu y yo, bueno... ¿no pasó nada, verdad?- A Ranma le cayó como si fuera lluvia esa pregunta, ¿Cómo que no había pasado nada? Estuvieron a punto de besarse, y él a punto de decirle lo que sentía, obviamente los interrumpieron, pero el juraba sentir sus corazones latir muy rápido, ¿y ella le llamaba a eso nada?

-¿Cómo que… no… paso nada?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Bueno… no pasó algo de lo que nos arrepintiéramos- Comentó Akane.

-¡¿A LO QUE PASÓ ANOCHE LE DICES QUE ES NADA?, ¿A LO QUE YO SENTIA LE DICES NADA?- Exclamó enojado el chico.

-R-Ranma, yo… yo...- Akane bajo la mirada al suelo, pero luego la subió con lagrimas en los ojos –L-lo lamento, no tenias que hablar en ese tono ¡Baka, creí que era lo mejor, que no pasara nada, además ¿Qué no se supone que no sientes nada por mi?-

Ranma agarró a Akane de los hombros, no de una manera brusca, y más calmadamente se dispuso a casi declarar sus sentimientos.

-Akane, escucha atentamente esto, yo… yo… t-te…- Ranma iba a soltar la sopa, pero fue interrumpido, puesto que volteo a ver y Genma, Soun, Nodoka, Nabiki, Kasumi, Alexander, Chieko y Shin-Lee veían la escena y la grababan.

'Puff' Akane y Ranma terminaron en el suelo, atónitos, por la incómoda escena.

Después de eso, todos se despidieron y Ranma, con todo el equipo ya mencionado antes se encaminaron al aeropuerto de Tokio, y compraron boletos para Pekín, China. Este era su plan de ruta: primero iban a ir al Huang he, de ahí comprarían un boleto hacia el desierto de Gobi, después irían al Monte Everest, y por último, hacia la Gran Muralla China. Y todo eso lo tendrían que hacer en seis días, o si no el veneno haría efecto y sería demasiado tarde.

Pekín, China…

-¡Wow! ¡Pekín es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba!- Exclamó una emocionada Akane, quien se quedó atónita al ver la ciudad.

-¡CHICAS SEXYS!- Exclamó Kohaku, quien fue directamente corriendo hacia unas chavas comiendo mantecados, pero fue seriamente golpeado por ellas.

-Por lo menos alguien trata de divertirse- Dijo Ukyo.

-Necesito ir al baño, ¿Nadie sabe donde hay uno?- Pregunto Ryoga (Oh, oh O.O)

-Amigo, los baños están por allá- Dijo Kuno señalando hacia unos baños públicos.

-Muy bien, ¡Allá voy!- Ryoga iba en dirección a una tiendita de recuerdos, pero Ranma lo tuvo que conducir a los mismos.

-Akane, China es tan hermosa- Dijo Toshio.

-Lo sé- Dijo ella maravillada, casi sin prestar atención a lo que su amigo iba a declarar.

-Es tan hermosa, pero tú lo eres más- Dijo Toshio sonrojado.

'Zaz' Ranma golpeó al pobre del chico en la cara.

-Por favor, una chica como ella no es hermosa- Después de despegar su pie en la cara de Toshio, se dio cuenta de que Akane no estaba.

-¿Y ahora a donde se fue esa tonta?- Comentó el muchacho molesto.

-Por aquí- Dijo Akane, ella ya estaba vestida con un cheongsam de color rojo con mallones negros. El cheongsam de ella tenía una manga larga del lado derecho y del otro lado no tenia, también tenía un cierre chino en uno de los costados. Sus zapatos eran como los de Ranma, pero en color rojo. Ante esto, a Ranma se le pudo notar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Pero luego se sacudió la cabeza, pues no era momento de estar pensando en nada. Debían encontrar la cura de Lolita.

-Bueno… p-podemos i-irnos- Todos empezaron a caminar, pero Ranma no dejó de despegarle la mirada a su prometida.

Por lo mientras en un castillo pequeño en las afueras de Pekín, China…

-¡Mi Lord Chén! ¡Mi Lord Chén!- Dijo un sirviente, corriendo súbitamente rápido.

-Dime- Respondió una voz no tan ronca, pero si varonil, mientras se podía observar una silueta sentada en un trono.

-¡Mi Lord, alguien está buscando las cuatro flores!- Dijo apresuradamente.

En eso, la silueta se paró y se pudo observar a un hombre que venía vestido con una camisa china de color naranja y pantalones y zapatos igual que los de Ranma. Su pelo era de color negro intenso, pero sus ojos de un hermoso color café, que seducían, pero al mismo tiempo eran misteriosos.

-Asi que… también hay alguien que busca las flores- Hablo el chico misterioso.

-Si mi señor, pero… no cree que debería hacer algo por detenerlos-

-Claro que lo haré- Luego, chasqueó los dedos y salió un señor con armadura china – ¡Fai, necesito que tu armada vaya a donde el te diga, para que me traigan la primera flor!-

-¡Si, mi señor!- El comandante se fue.

-Ellos no obtendrán esas flores, y me aseguraré de que así sea- Dijo Lord Chén, fijando su mirada en unos retratos de las cuatro rosas.

Mientras que con el equipo de Ranma, llegando al Huang He…

-Bueno, hemos llegado al Huang He- Dijo Ranma.

-Bueno, ahora… ¡A CRUZARLO!- Exclamó Toshio, pero se resbaló y se cayó al agua. En unos segundos salió una serpiente.

-Toshio, ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó Akane, pero la serpiente se empezó a comunicar con un letrero que decía _Yo soy Toshio_. Todos rodaron sus ojos, pues entonces significa que el también es un maldito de Jusenkyo.

-Muy bien, si a él le pasa eso, ¿entonces como pasaremos el rio?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-Pues, aquí hay dos botes, pero tal vez habrá algunos que no quepan- Dijo Mousse.

-Shampoo opinar que malditos de Jusenkyo tener que transformarse para asi no preocupar- Opinó la chinita simpática. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. En el primer bote, Ranma- chan, Akane, Ryoga y Shampoo se subieron, mientras que en el segundo estuvieron Kuno, Toshio, Ukyo y Kohaku se fueron en el otro. Mousse se fue nadando en su forma de pato.

Y empezaron con el recorrido. Eran las 6 de la tarde, y todos estaban apurados, pues tenían que llegar a tiempo para poder tener las flores.

-Oye Ran-chan, ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?- Preguntó la amiga de Ranma.

-Sí, estoy seguro que sí- Respondió la muchacha (ojo, recuerden que hace rato Shampoo opinó que se transformaran).

Akane iba en un extremo del bote, pero luego notó que algo brillaba en el agua. Se acercó un poco para ver que era, pero aun asi no podía notarlo. Parecía un collar de oro.

"Esa cosa… ¿Qué será?" Pensaba Akane "Tal vez si… me acerco un poco al agua… no creo que me caiga y podría saber que será eso"

Akane iba a agarrar el objeto, pero se resbaló del bote y se cayó. Ranma-chan oyó un ruido y vio a Akane ahogándose (Esa Akane, como dice el dicho la curiosidad mató al gato n_n).

Ranma-chan oyó el ruido y vio a Akane siendo arrastrada por la corriente y ahogándose con algo en la mano.

-¡Akane!- Exclamó la chica –Ukyo, toma el control del bote, iré a salvar a Akane-

-Pero Ran-chan, la corriente va muy fuerte-

-No me importa, allá voy- Ranma-chan se lanzó al agua y fue nadando hasta donde se suponía estaba Akane, pero cuando llegó al lugar, Akane ya se había hundido con el collar. Ranma-chan se sumergió en el agua y empezó a buscarla.

"La tengo que encontrar, la tengo que encontrar" Era la única frase que cruzaba la mente de la chica.

En eso, pudo divisar a una persona acostada en una roca. Era Akane, pero al parecer estaba inconsciente. Ranma-chan se acercó, la tomó de la cadera y se la llevó. Pero cuando nadaba ya un poco en la superficie, la corriente aumentó la velocidad. Ranma-chan puso a Akane en su espalda y la sujetó, mientras luchaba contra el rio. En eso, oyó que Akane tosía, y luego sintió el agua que expulsaba. Era bueno saber que ella no había quedado tan inconsciente, pero ahora lo que importaba era llegar a salvo a los botes.

-¡RAN-CHAN, AKANE, LES LANZARÉ UNOS SALVAVIDAS, USTEDES CACHENLOS!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-¡GRACIAS UKYO!- Respondió Ranma-chan.

Ella lanzó los salvavidas a ambos, con lo que pudieron agarrarse y llegar al bote sin problemas.

A bordo del bote…

-Gracias Ukyo, sin ti no hubiéramos salido de ahí- Agradeció Ranma-chan.

-Sí, gracias- Agradeció la otra chica Akane.

-¡OIGAN, CREO QUE ESE ES EL TEMPLO DE LA ROSA ROJA!- Exclamó Ryoga (puesto que no se había querido convertir en P-Chan por cierta chica -.-').

Todos se quedaron maravillados. El templo era una especie de isla enorme (pero no tanto) donde como a un kilometro se encontraba el templo. Era una isla que tenía poca vegetación, pero se podría sobrevivir ahí, así que tuvieron un cambio de planes: este día descansarían, pero al otro se levantarían muy temprano para caminar, ir por la rosa y después marcharse al segundo destino.

En un lugar establecido como un campamento…

-¡Listo, Shampoo tener lista comida para todos!- Exclamó Shampoo. Todos se emocionaron, pues cierta chica no cocinó eso.

-Gracias, chica china obsesionada por Ranma- Dijo Kohaku y a Ranma le salió una venita.

-Odio tener que admitirlo, pero esta chica para mí a veces puede ser útil- Dijo Ukyo mientras comía su ramen.

-¡Genial, Ramen!- Exclamo Ranma-chan, quien comía velozmente su comida.

-Oh, mi diosa de la trenza es tan graciosa cuando come, es por eso que me encanta- Dijo Kuno, para luego empezar con su ritual de alimentación, provocando que a Toshio y a Kohaku les saliera una gotita (Pff, ¿y a quien no? -_-')

-Ranma, se más educado, en serio, no sé que podría pensar Akane de ti- Reprochó Ryoga a Ranma.

-Ryoga, si tufiera fe fesfetar a esa chifa no lo hafía- Respondió Ranma-chan con la boca llena.

-Vamos, se un poco más considerado, enserio, si yo fuera tu lo haría, pero lo haré y sé que me funcionará porque soy su amigo y…- El pobre chico de Toshio no acabó su oración puesto que ella/él le dio un buen golpe en su cabeza.

-No digas tonterías- Dijo Ranma-chan.

Mousse vio a Akane solita cerca del rio, y con el codo golpeó un poco a Ranma-chan. Ella/él se dio cuenta de lo solitaria que estaba Akane, así que decidió ir sin que sus otras dos prometidas lo vieran.

-Hola Akane- Dijo Ranma-chan quien se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Hola Ranma- Ella solo observaba fijamente el collar.

-Y… ¿Qué haces?-

-Viendo que es esto, aunque parece un simple collar… tengo el presentimiento de que es especial-

-Espero que no sea una maldición o algo espeluznante, pues retrasos no debemos tener-

-Tienes razón-

-Sabes, se me ha hecho largo todo el rato-

-Cierto, deben ser como las 8:00 y ya está oscurísimo-

-Si- En eso se escuchó a Akane estornudar como cinco veces.

-Lo siento, al parecer me va a dar gripa- Respondió la chica

En eso, Ranma-chan la tapó con su camisa roja, mientras que se dirigió a su tienda de dormir, y de su mochila sacó unas pastillas que el doctor Tofú le había dado en caso de que alguien se enfermara. Tomó un poco de agua en un vaso y fue hasta donde estaba hace un rato.

-Ten, me las dio el doctor Tofú por si alguien se enfermaba. Tómatelas- Akane no esperó más y se las tomó.

-Ranma, muchas gracias-

-No hay de que-

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron mirando el firmamento rodeado de estrellas y estaban hundidos en un silencio agradable. Pero Akane lo rompió.

-Oye… Ranma… yo… lamento haber agarrado el collar… y también lamento…- La chica empezó a tener la voz quebrada y lagrimas salieron de ella –Lamento ser yo quien haya retrasado la misión, y ser una carga para todos- Ella lo dijo con lamentos. Pero Ranma-chan le secó las lágrimas.

-Tranquila Akane, yo… yo siempre te protegeré- Akane puso sus ojos asi o.o –Escucha, para mí no eres un retraso-

-Ranma… dime, acaso… ¿No te sientes enfermo?- Akane le puso una mano en su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

-¿Bueno, eres tonta o qué?- Dijo Ranma-chan quitándole la mano de su frente.

-¡NO SOY TONTA!... ¡Achuuu!-

-¿Acaso no creíste que me preocuparía por ti y que no iría a salvarte, o qué?-

-Pues… la verdad… eso pensé-

-Escucha, me hubiera arriesgado para salvarte a ti y solo a ti-

-Ra-Ranma, pero de que…- No pudo terminar su oración, pues Ranma-chan la acarició de la cara y tomo sus manos

"Vamos Ranma, no seas cobarde, esta es tu oportunidad de declarar tus sentimientos, y no están molestándonos toda la bola de locos y locas, ni nuestros papás, además, te enfrentaste al gran Saffron y a sus secuaces y ni siquiera puedes enfrentarte a una simple chica fea, marimacho, buena para nada, linda, inteligente, graciosa… ok Ranma, mejor concéntrate en decirle" Pensaba la chica/chico.

"¿Qué me querrá decir?, ¿Acaso… me dirá que me ama? Si es así, gustosa aceptaré casarme con él, cuando lo he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo" Pensaba Akane

-Akane, escucha, yo… yo…- Iba a sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro desde aquella vez en Jusenkyo, y más ahorita pues estaban en China. Pero fueron interrumpidos por sus propias conciencias, quienes insistieron en que era mejor descansar.

-Este, yo… Buenas noches, Akane-

-Buenas noches Ranma- Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña sin que nadie los pillara. Pero Ranma-chan permanecía despierto, pensando "Soy un tonto".

A la mañana siguiente…

-Buenos días, Akane- Saludó Ranma-chan a Akane, quien estaba sentada en una roca viendo el rio.

-Buenos días Ranma- Respondió la prometida.

-No estás haciendo el desayuno, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ranma-chan.

-Tranquilo, Shampoo y Ukyo lo están preparando por allá- Dijo la chica con una pequeñísima venita y señalando hacia dos chicas que se peleaban por la harina.

-Buenos días mis diosas adoradas- Saludó Kuno, quien las abrazó, pero ella y él lo golpearon en la cara, dejándolo dormir otra vez.

-Akane, buenos días, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿no te pasó nada?- preguntó Toshio ciertamente preocupado por su amiga (ojo Ranma xD)

-No te preocupes Toshio, solo estoy un poco resfriada, y buenos días a ti también-

-¡AKANEEEEEEEE!- Gritó Kohaku mientras corría hacia ella.

'Zaz' recibió un golpe fuerte de Ranma-chan

-B-Buenos d-días, Akane- Saludó Ryoga tímidamente.

-Buenos días Ryoga- Respondió Akane.

-¡OIGAN TODOS, YA ESTÁ LISTO EL DESAYUNO!- Exclamó Ukyo.

Todos comían, Ranma-chan devoraba y Mousse recibía golpes de Shampoo. Pero dentro de muy poco no estarían en paz, pues sonó un cuerno desde lejos. De pronto se pudo observar como venia hacia el templo lo que parecería un ejército.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios…?- Murmuró Ranma-chan.

-¿Ellos vendrán por la flor?- Le preguntó Ukyo a Ranma-chan.

-A juzgar por la vestimenta que llevan, son los hombres de Lord Chén- Dijo Mousse.

-¿Lord Chén?- Preguntaron todos en coro (excepto Shampoo y Mousse).

-Es cierto, Lord Chén ser hombre poderoso que querer flores para algo- Respondió la chinita.

-Bueno, todos empaquen rápido, tenemos que caminar antes de que ellos lleguen allá- Ordenó Ranma-chan. Todos empacaron rápido y empezaron a caminar.

Después de recorrer casi mediodía…

-¿Cuánto faltar para llegar?- Preguntó Shampoo un poco cansada.

-Debe de faltar como 10 metros- Respondió Toshio.

-Pues apresúrense, ya es mediodía y tenemos que recogerla antes que ellos- Comentó Akane.

Apresuraron el paso (obviamente cuidando que Ryoga no se desviara) y llegaron en 10 minutos. El templo de la rosa roja estaba adornado como el Altar del Cielo. En él había un poco de vegetación, pero en el techo y en el centro, estaba la rosa, depositada en una maceta muy linda estilo chino.

Se iban acercando, pero una flecha alcanzó a Kuno y lo dejó clavado en una columna del templo. Los hombres habían llegado, era un grupo de 50 hombres mandados por Lord Chén. El comandante Fai llegó y dijo unas palabras.

-¡Ustedes, intrusos, no pueden llevarse la flor, asi que tendrán que marcharse!- Exclamó el comandante.

-¡¿Quién te crees tú para mandarnos?- Respondió Kohaku.

-¡Soy el Comandante Fai, vengo por órdenes de Lord Chén a impedir que se lleven las flores, así que lárguense ahora o se las verán!-

-¡Pues no nos importa, mi amiga esta en aprietos y puede llegar a morir, malditos egoístas!- Exclamo Akane, y con eso enfadó un poco al comandante.

-Cálmate Akane, ¿acaso quieres que te lastimen?- Susurró Toshio a su amiga.

-Pues es que ninguno de nosotros tiene…- Ranma-chan la interrumpió.

-Tengo un plan, cada uno va a separarse en una dirección, por ejemplo, Toshio al oriente, Shampoo al norte, Mousse al sur, Kohaku y Ryoga al poniente, Ukyo al noroeste, Akane al suroeste y yo desapareceré, me escabulliré en el techo del templo, llegaré antes de que me vean, tomaré la flor y todos correremos- Kohaku y Ryoga se molestaron.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir con el pervertido?- Preguntó Ryoga molesto.

-A mi ni me agrada ir con alguien que no es Akane- Comentó Kohaku.

-Cierto, tu solo quieres que te acompañe una chica. Vaya que eres sucio, ¿Cómo puedes faltarle al respeto a una chica como Akane?- Se defendió Ryoga.

-C-chicos, no tienen por qué discutir, este no es el momento- Dijo Akane.

-Bueno, a Ryoga solo se me ocurrió ponerlo contigo por dos razones, una es que él es desorientado, y la otra es que él tiene mejores habilidades de lucha que tú, Kohaku, asi que si te llegan a capturar por distraído, el te rescatará- Respondió Ranma-chan.

-¿Me estas llamando doncella?- Pregunto Kohaku enojado.

-Ni lo rescataría- Dijo Ryoga.

-Bueno, ya, mejor dejar de discutir y apresurar para tener flor salvadora- Dijo Shampoo.

Ranma-chan y todos los demás excepto Kuno quien estaba atrapado por la flecha, se acercaban a la flor, lo cual hizo enfadar al comandante.

-¡Si dan un paso más lo pagaran!-

Todos se separaron como lo dijo Ranma, cada uno en una dirección. Toshio sacaba sus shuriken para defenderse, Shampoo sus Chúi, Ukyo su espátula y Ranma-chan se preparaba para desaparecer misteriosamente.

-¡¿Qué no oyeron?, dejen de avanzar, es una orden!- Exclamó, pero ninguno hacia caso, así que siguieron avanzando más rápido antes de que los hombres tuvieran la oportunidad de atrapar la flor.

-¡ATRAPENLOS!- Exclamó y todos los hombres fueron a atraparlos.

Ranma-chan y todos los demás corrieron. Los hombres fueron detrás de ellos, y empezó la batalla por una de las flores milagrosas. Cada uno estaba rodeado de 5 hombres, excepto Kohaku y Ryoga, quienes tenían 25 a su alrededor. Ranma-chan ya había desaparecido misteriosamente y ahora se encontraba escabulléndose en el techo del templo.

-¡Kohaku, deja de mirar a Akane mientras lucha, se que te gusta tanto como a mí, pero no podemos luchar nosotros si nos dis…traemos- Dijo Ryoga, pero se distrajo al igual que Kohaku con la belleza de Akane, mientras la chica derrotaba a los 5 hombres que la rodeaban. Pero los 25 hombres los metieron a una red a ambos chicos.

Mientras, Shampoo luchaba con los 5 hombres que tenia frente a ella, pero como eran hombres no tenía remedio lo que pasaría.

-Oye, ¿Tú no eres de las amazonas chinas?- Preguntó un hombre.

-¿Por qué importar eso a ti?- Respondió Shampoo.

-Porque si nos derrotas, uno de nosotros tendrá que casarse contigo- Respondió uno de los hombres que la atacaban. Shampoo los atacó rápido.

-¡Shampoo lamentar esto! ¡Shampoo tener ya pareja, y ninguno de ustedes ser mi esposo!- Dijo ella caminando, pero fue atada por una red como Ryoga y Kohaku. Al parecer se la había escapado un hombre.

Ukyo por su parte derrotó a tres hombres con su espátula, dejando a dos hombres acorralados por ella.

-¡Creo que ustedes probaran unos okonomiyakis con sabor a derrota!- Exclamó mientras con su espátula aplastó a los dos hombres que le quedaban.

-Ahora si mi Ran-chan se sentirá orgulloso de mi- Comentó, pero fue noqueada por algo. Era uno de los hombres anteriores, que había visto como sus compañeros eran noqueados con la espátula de ella.

Toshio se las estaba tratando de arreglar con sus shuriken.

-¡VAMOS SOLO SON COBRADES, ATAQUENME!- Exclamaba el chico mientras todos se quedaban inmóviles –Asi que se hacen las chicas, ¿no?, pues me las pagaran. ¡Odoroki shiyō-sa sessaku gijutsu!- Lanzó los 5 shuriken que tenia, y todos los hombres a los que se los lanzó terminaron heridos, había sangre esparciéndose por la zona (aunque no exageradamente como los animes de tipo gore, ejem, elfen lied).

-Jajajajajaja, sabía que ese truco me…- Fue atrapado por otra red –funcionaria- Toshio fue llevado con los otros capturados. Kuno ya estaba incluido ahí.

Por lo mientras, Mousse se encontraba luchando contra una estatua vieja, asi que no fue difícil capturarlo.

-Mi comandante, llevamos 7 atrapados, faltan dos- Dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Quiénes faltan?- Preguntó el Comandante Fai.

-Por qué no mejor pregunta… quien de sus hombres está conmigo- Sonó una voz detrás de ellos. ¡Qué sorpresa! Era Akane, y tenía al hombre más fuerte de ese ejército.

-¡Soldado Yuan!- Exclamó el Comandante.

-Si se acercan, le aplicaré una técnica que funciona maravillosamente- Advirtió la chica.

-¿Cómo fue que lo capturaron soldado Yuan?- Preguntó el comandante.

-Me engañó con sus hechizos, al parecer es una bruja- Akane rodó los ojos.

-Por dios, tú viniste hacia mí para robarme un beso y te engañe- Dijo Akane.

-Es que eres una chica tan inocente y dulce, que no podía resistirme- Comentó el soldado.

-¿Pues cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó Ukyo amarrada.

-Tiene 20 años- Respondió el Comandante Fai con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Bueno, atáquenme- 15 hombres tenían a Akane rodeada y ella esta estaba sosteniendo al soldado Yuan mientras amenazaba a los demás.

Pero al voltear, el Comandante Fai vio a Ranma-chan a 15 centímetros de la flor, así que saltó muy alto y llegó a impedir que la agarrara.

-Vaya, jovencita, no deberías de tocar esa flor, o te espinarás- Dijo el comandante Fai.

-Para tu información, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, y no soy una jovencita, soy un chico atrapado en un cuerpo que me es útil a veces- Respondió Ranma-chan.

-Ya veo, eres un maldito de Jusenkyo. Lástima que no eres un animal indefenso, eres un ser humano, aunque la verdad da igual, pues al ser chica eres débil- Comentó el Comandante.

Ranma-chan al oír ese comentario, se enfadó muchísimo.

-Asi que débil. Pues veras uno de mis trucos más grandes- Se preparó, tomo aire y empezó a atacar al Comandante haciendo una especie de espiral (haber si ya captaron que técnica es) -¡_Hiryu Shoten Ha!- El Comandante salió volando, pero del techo. Ranma-chan hizo su técnica sin dañar la estructura del templo._

_Llegó hacia donde estaban todos ya desatados y Akane con el tipo en las manos todavía. Pero al tipo se le ocurrió sujetar una mano de Akane y girar a la chica de tal manera de que ella quedara atrapada en sus brazos._

_-¡Oye, tú, suelta a Akane!- Exclamó Ryoga, pero el soldado seguía sin responder._

_-Ryoga, no hagas nada que sea peligroso. Ya veremos la forma de que la suelte pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo- Susurró Ranma-chan._

_-¡Bakusai Tenketsu!- Dijo Ryoga, pero dándole a una de las columnas del templo. En eso todo comenzó a temblar._

_-¡Idiota!- Gritó Ukyo._

_-¡Chico cerdo poner en peligro a todos!- Dijo Shampoo._

_-¡Salgamos de aquí!- Exclamó Toshio._

_Todos salieron, pero al parecer algunos hombres del ejército que habían sido capturados huyeron, otros murieron aplastados ahí._

-¡¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó Ranma-chan

-¿Y Akane?- Preguntó Mousse al notar que Akane y el soldado no estaban ahí.

-¡AKANE!- Exclamó Ranma-chan desesperado.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- Exclamó Akane alzando una mano desde un lado del templo mientras que el soldado llegaba gateando del miedo.

-E-esa t-técnica…- Dijo el soldado atemorizado.

-¡TU!- Ranma-chan alzó al soldado desde su cuello y lo miró con ojos llenos de rabia.

-¡Por favor, te lo suplico, no me hagas daño!- Dijo el soldado aun más asustado.

-Ranma, déjalo- Dijo Akane. Ranma-chan solo puso una cara de sorpresa. Su prometida se acercó con una tetera y se la vació a la chica de la trenza –Tal vez me quiso hacer daño o robarme un beso, pero, ¿no crees que en vez de lastimarlo lo podríamos tener como rehén para sacarle información?-

-Bueno, pero no le quitare los ojos encima- Dijo Ranma (obviamente ya en su forma normal) con un tono de advertencia.

-Se los agradezco- Dijo el soldado agradecido.

-No te fíes tanto de mí. Escucha, si tratas de causar algún daño o retrasar nuestra misión, te juro que no seré tan piadoso- Advirtió Ranma -¡Vámonos, tenemos que encontrar la otra flor que nos queda!- Y así partieron a su segundo destino con un rehén.

Mientras que en una mansión a las afueras de Pekín…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE HAN ESCAPADO?- Exclamó Lord Chén molesto.

-Lo lamento mi Lord, le juro que no volverá a pasar- Se disculpó el Comandante Fai, quien había llegado volando por el truco de Ranma.

-Eso espero, pero quiero que los vuelvan a seguir, y no subestimen a esos jóvenes, ¿entendido?-

-Si mi Lord- El Comandante se fue.

-Tal vez hayan escapado y llevado a uno de mis mejores soldados, pero… disfruten la gloria, que no les durará mucho tiempo- Dijo Lord Chén, para luego comenzar a lanzar carcajadas medio diabólicas.

El equipo de Ranma tiene una fuente de información, pero también un obstáculo para llevar las flores a Lolita.

Continuara…

Bueno, aquí concluye mi segundo capítulo de esta historia. ¿De quién sería el collar que tiene Akane? ¿El soldado sabrá algo acerca de él? ¿Con que se relacionará? ¿Logrará el ejercito impedir la toma de la segunda flor? ¿Habrá más escenas Ranma/Akane? Todas estas preguntas estarán contenidas en el siguiente capítulo. Dejen comentarios, sugerencias y críticas (exceptuando groserías y ofensas). ¡Sayonara n_n!


	3. La segunda flor, un collar y un desierto

¡Ni-Hao a todos! He aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia donde habrá un misterio resuelto. Cabe destacar que el Soldado Yuan va a soltar información relevante, la cual tiene que ver en torno a la guerra por las flores medicinales. Pero antes de empezar, hay una cosa que tengo que declarar: Disculpen por la demora, pero es que el viernes 4 de noviembre hubo una lamentable pérdida de uno de mis familiares, asi que les pido que no me dejen reviews ofensivos y sobre todo, que me entiendan. Bueno, ya declarado eso, proseguiré.

Recuerden, Ranma y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi (exceptuando los nuevos que inventé jeje). Pd: Como lo he dicho, la trama esta traspasada al año 2010, asi que la tecnología no cambiará las características de los personajes.

Y… comenzamos.

-¡A-A-AAAACHUUU!- Estornudó Akane mientras se encontraban en un coche manejado por el Soldado Yuan.

-Salud- Respondieron todos los presentes.

-Gracias- Dijo ella.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué tengo que manejar para ustedes?- Preguntó el Soldado Yuan.

-Porque tu ser enemigo y rehén- Respondió Shampoo.

-Cierto, además, eres un tarado por haber caído tu mismo- Dijo Kohaku.

-Mira quien lo dice, tú también te distrajiste con ella mientras peleábamos- Comentó Ryoga.

-Sí, pero por lo menos no soy un idiota que se desorienta y después es la casi cena de alguien más, ¿no es así cerdito?- Se burló Kohaku de Ryoga.

-¡¿A quién le dices Cerdo, Pedazo de mono estúpido?- Exclamó Ryoga enojado.

-Bueno, bueno, dejen de molestar a mi diosa con alma de tigresa- Comentó Kuno.

-Ahora te crees su dueño- Dijo Kohaku.

-Por lo menos soy respetuoso- Dijo Kuno.

-Miren, no sé qué piensan pero les aseguro que mi amiga no elegiría a ninguno de ustedes- Dijo Toshio.

-Tan confiado estás solo porque eres su amigo. Pero no te elegirá, pues estas feo- Dijo Kuno. Las chicas veían la escena de insultos, Mousse estaba en el asiento de adelante para ver en donde estaban y Ranma se hartó de la pelea.

-Bueno, no peleen, no es momento de estar así. Que ella luego decida con quien quedarse- Dijo Ranma.

-Lo dices solo porque te conviene- Dijo Kuno, haciendo que a Ranma le saliera una gotita.

-¡Cierto, tu eres el que lleva más ventaja!- Grito Kohaku.

-No se dé que me hablan, si a mí no me importa ésa fea marimacho tan poca agraciada- Comentó Ranma.

-Bueno, a mi no me molestaría salir con Kuno, o con Ryoga, o con Toshio, o con Kohaku, es más, podría llegar a interesarme el Soldado- Akane se defendió.

-¿Qué yo qué?- Dijo el soldado.

-¡¿OSEA QUE NO TE IMPORTO? ¡¿NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO SIEN…, ES DECIR, LO QUE NUESTROS PADRES QUIEREN?- Exclamó Ranma, casi soltando la sopa.

-¿Lo que tú qué?- Preguntó Akane.

-Si, Ranma, responder a esa pregunta- Dijo Shampoo algo molesta.

-Ran-chan, mejor aclara todo- Agregó Ukyo molesta.

-Este… bueno… yo…. Eh… es que… yo… -Balbuceaba Ranma sin saber cómo podría responder expuesto a tanta presión.

-Bueno, ya casi llegamos a la meseta que está cerca del desierto- Dijo el Soldado Yuan rescatando a Ranma de la presión.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Mousse.

-Xing, Xing Yuan- Respondió el soldado.

-Xing, que bonito nombre- Dijo Akane. Xing se empezó a ilusionar, y a Ranma le salió una pequeña venita.

-En serio… ¿en serio crees que es bonito?- Preguntó Xing. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que ya llegamos y deberías detenerte, ¿no Xing?- Dijo Ranma algo enojado.

Xing obedeció con una cara de mala gana. Se detuvo el coche y llegaron al Desierto de Gobi.

-Wow, costará trabajo cruzarlo- Dijo Ryoga.

-¡A-A-A-AAAAAACHUUUUUUU!- Estornudó Akane.

-Bueno, mi hermosa diosa Akane no puede enfermarse más, por lo que yo me ofrezco a cargarla en todo el trayecto que hagamos proporcionándole sombra, alimento y un verdadero amor- Dijo Kuno mientras cargaba a Akane, y a esta le salía una vena en su cabeza.

'Zaz' Kuno fue pateado por Ranma (mas no lo hizo volar).

-Deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres?- Dijo Ranma.

-Alguien se puso celoso- Susurró Mousse a Xing.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE CHICO PATO?- Exclamó Ranma enojado, haciendo que Mousse se cayera del susto.

-Bueno, no se preocupen por mí, caminare sola, no importa que me enferme más- Dijo Akane tratando de caminar, solo que le salieron como 10 estornudos y empezó a tener tos.

Ranma, nervioso pero decidido, fue y la cargó el mismo, apoyándola en su espalda. Akane abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras que todos los enamorados de ellos se pusieron celosos.

-Shampoo pasar esto solo una vez- Dijo enojada.

-Parece que concuerdo con Shampoo, espero que no se repita jamás- Dijo Ukyo.

-Bueno, pero, ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos en el coche en vez de ir caminando?- opino Toshio, por lo cual a todos les salió una gotita y mejor se empezaron a subir al auto.

-En hora buena, ustedes son bien peleoneros, no entiendo cómo es que trabajan juntos a veces- Dijo Xing.

Dicho esto, todos empezaron a subir al coche en donde iban y Ryoga le jaló la oreja a Xing por ese comentario. Empezaron la largar travesía hacia el Templo de la Rosa Amarilla, la cual va a estar llena de muchas cosas interesantes. Pero lastimosamente, ya perdieron dos días de 6 que tienen, por lo cual deberían esforzarse para poder llegar antes de que la tragedia ocurra.

Mientras en el castillo de Lord Chén, Pekín, China…

-Ya está todo listo para partir- Dijo el Comandante Fai.

-…- Lord Chén no respondió.

-Esta bebiendo otra vez, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el Comandante.

-Es que… aun tengo el recuerdo de mis padres. Como quisiera que estén vivos- Dijo Lord Chén.

-Mi Lord, está bien que este triste, pero no debería de tomar, apenas tiene 18 años-

-No me importa, si hubiera sido por mí, estarían vivos todavía-

-Mi Lord, usted era pequeño, no podría haber hecho nada. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el medallón de su madre?-

-Lo perdí, pero no importa… ya no importa casi nada si mis padres están muertos-

-Mi Lord, no estará pensando en…-

-No lo sé, la última voluntad de mi madre era que me casara con quien amaba, pero… tal vez no encuentre a alguien-

-Mi Lord, aquí en China hay cientos de chicas que podrían ser útiles-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no he encontrado a alguien que sea para mí-

-Señor, debería considerar una muchacha, pues ya casi se acerca la fecha… de la muerte de sus padres-

-Tienes razón, pero… ¿en verdad crees que sería una buena idea hacer una boda para ese día?-

-En absoluto que sí, mi Lord-

-Sí es así, está bien… dejaré de tomar-

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Bueno tengo que partir antes de que encuentren la segunda rosa-

-Está bien, ve… y yo me encargaré de encontrar esposa-

El Comandante Fai se fue, y Lord Chén mando a sus sirvientes a encontrar a varias chicas en China para ver quién sería su esposa.

Desierto de Gobi, Planicie cercana al Huang He…

-Ya tengo hambre- Dijo Kohaku.

-¿Podremos parar?- Preguntó Xing.

-Está bien, pero comeremos rápido- Respondió Ranma.

El coche se paró y empezaron a preparar una especie de lona para el calor extremo del desierto. Después pusieron una fogata para cocinar. Shampoo y Ukyo eran las cocineras, y Akane estuvo descansando, pues tenía gripa.

Toshio le dio un vaso de agua, y al ver esto, Ranma y los demás enamorados de Akane se encelaron. Akane le agradeció y se lo tomó. A Kohaku se le ocurrió apartar a Toshio, y contarle un chiste a Akane, pero al parecer el chiste era de humor negro, y ella le dio un puñetazo. Kuno fue y le dijo cosas hermosas, pero también recibió un puñetazo por parte de ella.

Ryoga fue a hablar con ella, pero al parecer se puso nervioso y se desmayó. A Akane le salió una gotita. Xing vio todo y empezó a reír, pero después le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo a Ranma, insinuándole que intentara algo con ella, cosa que el chico no hizo.

Después de eso, todos ya se encontraban comiendo, pero nadie hablaba. Xing rompió el hielo, al notar algo brilloso que estaba colgado en el cuello de Akane.

-¿Qué es eso que traes en el cuello?- Preguntó Xing.

-¿Ah?, ¿Esto?- Pregunto Akane tocando el collar suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

-Si eso- Dijo Xing

-Este collar me lo encontré en el Huang He- Respondió ella.

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Se me hace conocido, ¿podría verlo?- Preguntó Xing.

-Claro- Akane se lo dio.

Xing al verlo, lo abrió, pues estaba en forma de una concha, y puso una cara de asombro.

-N-no puede ser- Dijo Xing.

-¿Y ahora que pasar?- Preguntó Shampoo.

-Espero que no sea algo que nos tenga que hacer pasar por más locuras de las que ya tenemos- Dijo Ukyo.

-Pues… no exactamente- Respondió Xing.

-¿Algo tiene que ver ese collar con ese tal Lord Chén?- Preguntó Kuno.

-Exactamente sí. Este collar es de… su madre- Respondió Xing.

-¡¿Su madre?- Preguntó asombrado Ranma.

-Verán, es una historia muy triste…-

**Cuando Lord Chén tenía 6 años, sus padres aun vivos compraron una serpiente muy extraña.**

**-Cariño, esta serpiente es realmente maravillosa- Dijo un señor alto, con ojos color azul cielo y pelo negro, su tez era clara y tenia bigotes, al parecer se podría jurar que tendría como unos 37 años de edad. Sip, era el padre de Chén.**

**-Mi amor, seguramente esta serpiente le encantará- Comentó la esposa del señor, la cual era una mujer que tenia la módica estatura de 1.60 (como quisiera tenerla yo jeje), ojos de color café, pelo negro azabache alaciado.**

**-Mamá, papá, ¿Qué es eso que traen allí?- Preguntó un niño chiquito. Ese niño tenía el pelo de color negro, y los ojos cafés, además de que su tez era clara, y por si fuera poco, su sonrisa tenía unos dientes de niño, asi que se veía chimuelo, lo que le daba un toque de inocencia.**

**-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños Jian- Respondió la madre.**

**-¡Genial!- Fue y lo abrió. La familia se veía feliz y hermosa. **

**Pero ignoraron que la serpiente era una especie extraña proveniente de la selva del Amazonas que al parecer si uno era mordido por ella, se activaría el Veneno Purpura, el cual hace que dentro de una semana la victima muera. Pero no se debe de tocar la herida, ya que si alguien la toca, esta misma traspasa la piel de la persona y la envenena, dejándole solo 6 días de vida.**

**Hospital de Pekín, China…**

**-¿Pero entonces que pasará? ¿Se recuperaran?- Dijo un entonces preocupado y joven Comandante Fai.**

**-No señor, escuche, ambos morirán esta noche, pues ya no están las flores. Lo lamento- Dijo el doctor, quien se retiró.**

**Jian, el pequeño Lord Chén fue coronado a los 6 años de edad, pero lamentablemente tuvo que afrontar la pérdida de sus padres.**

**Después de eso, pasó el funeral, donde estaba presente el niño. **

**-Vamos Jian, no pudiste hacer nada, apenas tienes 6 años- Dijo el Comandante Fai, pero al no recibir una respuesta por parte de él, decidió seguir charlando y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, la cual abrió –Escucha, tus madre me pidió que te entregara su medallón. Ella quiere que lo tengas y se lo des a la persona más especial que tu consideres- Se lo puso, y Jian empezó a hablar.**

**-Fai, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Preguntó el chico con mirada triste.**

**-Claro- **

**-Se mi tutor, y ayúdame a evitar que alguien se lleve las flores. No quiero que alguien más que haya sido mordido se cure- Al Comandante Fai le sorprendió eso, pues el chico parecía tener rencor hacia los demás.**

**-Sí, lo hare- Respondió Fai, quien se llevó al niño, y juntos desaparecieron en el atardecer.**

-Cuando yo llegué a su ejército, me enteré de todo- Finalizó Xing.

-Eso es muy triste- Dijo Mousse.

-Entonces la razón por la que no quiere que nos acerquemos a las flores es porque guarda rencor- Dijo Ranma.

-Así es- Respondió Xing.

Akane agarró el medallón, se lo volvió a poner, y al ver esto, Xing abrió los ojos.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces? ¿Sabes lo que te pasaría si Lord Chén se entera de que lo llevas puesto?- Preguntó Xing, y ella lo miro.

-No te preocupes… lo llevare para que no se pierda- Comentó Akane despreocupada y amablemente.

-¿Qué le puede llegar a pasar si el nota que ella lo trae puesto?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-N-nada, n-no le pasara nada- Respondió el Soldado muy nervioso.

-¿Seguro?- Cuestionó Toshio.

-S-Si, ¿Por qué no mejor seguimos con la travesía?- Dicho esto, todos empezaron a empacar las cosas y Xing volvió a manejar el auto a través del desierto.

"Espero que no se den cuenta de lo malo que puede llegar a pasar, mas si se acerca el día de la muerte de sus padres" Pensó Xing en su cabeza

Castillo de Lord Chén, Pekín, China…

-¿Ellas son?- Preguntó Lord Chén señalando a 20 muchachas muy hermosas, que al parecer eran nobles.

-Si mi Lord- Respondió uno de los sirvientes.

-Ninguna me convence- Dijo Lord Chén mientras caminaba hacia su asiento. Al oír esto, las chicas se preocuparon pues pensaron que él las desecho por no ser tan bonitas.

-Mi Lord ¿Qué esta diciendo? Sabe muy bien que debe de escoger a una noble y no a cualquier muchacha del pueblo- Reprochó el sirviente.

-Lamento que las hayan decepcionado. Pueden retirarse- Dijo Lord Chén. Todas las muchachas se fueron.

-¿Pero que hizo mi Lord?- Volvió a reprochar el sirviente.

-Oye, la verdad es que ninguna me convence- Comentó Lord Chén.

-¡Lord Chén, aquí le traigo la comida que solicitó!- Exclamó una muchacha de la misma edad que Jian (si no han entendido, Lord Chén se llama Jian, ósea que su nombre entero es Jian Chén). Tenía unos ojos de color negro, su cabello era del mismo color de sus ojos, lacio y llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia fleco. Llevaba un vestido de color rojo con dorado en los bordes de manga larga, el cual era el uniforme de los criados del castillo. Su estatura era igual a la de Akane y su tez era blanca. Por si fuera poco, la pobre traía tres bandejas con comida.

-¡Ming Lei, ya te dije que es de mala educación entrar así!- Dijo el sirviente.

-Lo siento padre- Se disculpó la joven.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Lord Chén.

-Mi señor, es mi hija Ming Lei, vino a ayudarme en lo que le busco un prometido- Comentó el sirviente.

-Mucho gusto, Ming Lei- Saludó Lord Chén. Ming Lei se ruborizó, pues desde que era pequeña lo conoció aunque fue de lejos y se había quedado encantada.

-M-mucho gusto mi Lord- Saludó Ming Lei.

-Por favor, llámame Jian-.

-L-lo lamento, me tengo que retirar. Con su permiso Lord Chén, es decir… Jian- Dijo Ming Lei mientras que casi tiraba algunas cosas –Jeje, lo lamento, con permiso- Mencionó nerviosamente mientras casi tiraba un jarrón, y luego salió del cuarto.

-Disculpe a mi hija, ella es así-

-No se preocupe, es encantadora. Bueno, sigue con tus deberes-

-Si mi Lord- El sirviente se fue y Lord Chén se quedó pensando ¿Cómo es que una chica como ella no tiene prometido?

-No Jian, no pienses en nada que no sean las flores- Dijo Chén, para luego seguir mirando un cuadro de flores.

Desierto de Gobi, 6:00 pm…

-Estoy aburrido- Dijo Kohaku.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- Preguntó Kuno.

-De seguro casi llegamos- Dijo Mousse.

-Falta como… ya llegamos- Comentó Xing (Si tampoco han entendido, el Soldado se llama Xing Yuan).

-¿A sí?- Preguntaron todos en coro.

-Miren- Dijo Akane.

Todos voltearon a ver y ¡oh surprise, surprise! El Templo de la Rosa Amarilla no era un templo, sino que una especie de cueva. Como ya casi era de noche, el camino hacia esa cueva estaba iluminado con lámparas chinas de color rojo atadas en postes dorados. En las orillas del camino había piedras. Se bajaron del coche donde iban, caminaron y se pararon en la entrada.

-Bueno…ya estamos aquí- Dijo Kuno.

-¿Quién entrará primero?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-Bueno, no lo sé yo creo que si…- Dijo Ranma, pero no termino su frase porque notó la ausencia de su prometida -¿Y Akane?- Preguntó el.

-¿Qué es esa luz que ilumina toda la cueva desde adentro?- Preguntó Kuno.

Una luz provenía desde adentro de la cueva, todos se asomaron pero no era nada, y luego se escuchó un grito desde adentro de la cueva, era al parecer una chica.

-Maldita sea, es Akane- Dijo Ranma, tomo una lámpara de las tantas que había y se adentró en la cueva. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

Corrieron en la cueva, la cual estaba adornada de paredes con pinturas chinas, y no había lámparas, el camino estaba cubierto de una alfombra roja. Llegaron al final y para su sorpresa, no había nada.

-¿El Templo solo llega hasta aquí?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-Al parecer sí- Dijo Ryoga.

-¡No, necesito encontrar a mi diosa con alma de tigresaaaaaaaaaa!- Exclamó Kuno.

-Oye, tranquilízate porque si no…- Dijo Ranma, pero notó que él tampoco estaba.

-¿Y ahora que pasaaaaaaaaaaar?- Dijo Shampoo, pero lo ultimo lo dijo mientras caía.

-Una trampa- Dijo Xing.

-Ran-chan, ¿me protegerás verdad?- dijo Ukyo mientras caminaba hacia Ranma, pero pisó donde estaba la trampa y se calló.

-Saotome, deberíamos ir a ver que hay abajo- Dijo Mousse.

-Si- Dicho esto, todos los restantes se pararon en la trampa y cayeron hacia donde estaban las chicas y Kuno.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Al parecer es la cámara de la que todos hablaban- Respondió Xing.

-¿Cámara?- Preguntó Toshio.

-Sí, verán, la leyenda del Templo de la Rosa Amarilla dice que existe una cámara secreta subterránea que conduce hacia donde realmente está la flor- Comentó Xing.

-Bueno, pues avancemos- Dijo Kohaku, pero fue detenido por Xing.

-¿Y ahora porque lo detuviste?- Preguntó Mousse.

-Porque la leyenda también dice que aquí habitan cientos de Aka Allghoi Khorhoi- Dijo Xing.

-¿Cientos de qué?- Preguntó Toshio.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, NOS VAMOS A MORIR! Espera ¡SHAMPOO, SHAMPOO NO TE PREOCUPES, TE SALVARE!- Exclamó Mousse, pero Xing le tapó la boca.

-¿Morir? O-oye ¿De qué está hablando?- Preguntó Ranma confundido.

-Verán, el Aka Allghoi Khorhoi es un gusano largo de aproximadamente 120 cm de longitud que es muy venenoso, escupe acido y con tan solo tocarlo te produce la muerte en tan solo 1 minuto- Dijo Xing.

-Si es venenoso, entonces significa que…-Dijo Toshio.

-Significa que nosotros, las chicas y ese idiota que se cayó estamos en peligro, puesto que si despiertan nos atacarán - Dijo Xing.

-No puede ser… ¡AKANEEEEEEEE!- Exclamó Ranma asustado, pero Xing lo trató de calmar.

-¡OIGAN, AQUÍ ESTAMOS!- Exclamó Akane, quien estaba junto con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kuno, este ultimo inconsciente, arriba de una piedra pegada a la cámara.

-¡Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?- Exclamó Toshio.

-¡Si, no te preocupes, mientras no aparezcan gusanos de esos todo se encontrará perfecto!- Respondió ella.

Pero de eso, se escuchó un ruido que al parecer provenía de otro conjunto de rocas que había del otro lado.

-Rayos, creo que debieron de haber despertado- Murmuró Xing.

Nadie se movió y permanecieron en silencio hasta que después de unos 20 segundos no se escuchó nada.

-Tal vez fue una falsa alarma. Bueno, creo que…- Dijo Ranma, pero fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de Ukyo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa, los Gusanos de la Muerte despertar!- Exclamó Shampoo.

Empezaron a salir varios gusanos de las rocas de donde provenía el sonido. Eran rojizos, no se identificaba exactamente su cara. Despedían un olor fétido, y además se movían arqueando su cuerpo. Pronto y en menos de 5 minutos, doscientos de estos gusanos mortíferos se encontraban rodeando a los jóvenes.

-Rayos, ¿Y ahora que haremos?- Murmuró Ranma.

-Tenemos palos de madera, ¿no?- Preguntó Xing.

-S-si- Respondió Kohaku nerviosamente.

-Ya veo lo que quieres hacer- Dijo Ranma.

-¡Shampoo poder defender a si misma!- Dijo Shampoo mientras sacaba sus Chúi para poder defenderse.

-¡Yo tengo a mi querida espátula!- Dijo Ukyo.

-¡Y yo a mis Shuriken!- Dijo Toshio.

-Y nosotros tenemos palos- Comentaron Kuno, Mousse y Kohaku.

-Pero yo no tengo nada- Dijo Akane.

-No te preocupes, tú solo quédate ahí y las otras te protegerán, ¿verdad?- Comentó Ranma.

-Sí- Respondieron ambas jóvenes.

Así empezaron a destruir a los doscientos gusanos de la muerte que habitaban ahí, golpeándolos con las armas que tenían, pero cuidando que su veneno mortal no los tocara. Pasado media hora, ya había cincuenta de ellos, pero Akane mientras observaba pues no podía hacer nada, notó que algunos de ellos se acercaban a ella, y al parecer eran más.

-O-oigan, creo que hay algo que tienen que saber- Dijo Akane mientras se alejaba poco a poquito.

-¿Y ahora que pasa Akane?- Preguntó Ukyo mientras estaba volteada hacia otro lado para atacar a los gusanos.

-Es algo muy malo- Dijo Akane un poco más asustada, alejándose en dirección hacia la pared mientras algunos gusanos la seguían.

-Decir que pasar- Reprochó Shampoo mientras volteaba hacia ella, pero se sorprendió al ver a más gusanos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó Shampoo de miedo.

Ranma al escuchar eso, se dirigió corriendo hacia ellas, mientras que Xing vio todo y trató de golpear a más de esas criaturas. Ranma llegó y saltó alto para no pisar el veneno de esos animales, aterrizó en la piedra donde estaba Akane y empezó a golpear a los gusanos.

-Akane, pues… ¿Qué hiciste para atraerlos?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Nada, solo se me acercaron- Respondió ella.

-¡Tal vez lo que los atrajo fue el brillante oro del que está hecho el collar de Lord Chén!- Aclaró Xing mientras seguía aplastando gusanos.

-No puede ser, se atraen con el color amarillo… esperen un minuto- Dijo Ranma abriendo los ojos de par en par –Espera ya lo tengo. Xing, ¿No traes una bolsa grande y un objeto amarillo?- Preguntó Ranma mientras aplastaba más gusanos.

-Si ¿pero qué piensas hacer con esas dos cosas?- Preguntó Xing.

-¡Pásamelas!- Xing le pasó a Ranma la bolsa grande y un espejo hecho de oro.

Ranma puso la bolsa en el suelo, en ella metió el espejo y lo volteó hacia los gusanos. Estos se sintieron atraídos y empezaron a ir hacia la bolsa.

-¡Todos corran hacia allá!- Gritó Ranma y todos aprovecharon la distracción de los gusanos que quedaban para llegar a la cámara de la Rosa Amarilla. Llegaron hacia una puerta grande que al parecer requería de una llave.

-Aquí debe ser la cámara de la Rosa Amarilla- Dijo Toshio.

-Bueno, pero ¿y ahora como entraremos si se necesita una llave?- Preguntó Kuno.

-Tal vez con esto- Dijo Shampoo.

-Un pasador, buena idea Shampoo, ¡Por eso es que te adoroooooo!- Dijo Mousse, pero recibió un golpe de ella.

-Bueno, rápido Shampoo antes de que venga el ejército de gusanos mortíferos- Dijo Ukyo apresurada.

Shampoo introdujo el pasador de manera de que se abriera la puerta. Una vez abierta, Ranma fue el primero en entrar a ese templo con su lámpara en mano. Después, los demás le siguieron y entraron a una cámara. Esta cámara estaba adonada con paredes en las que estaban pintadas flores amarillas, a su vez tenia columnas adornadas con rosas amarillas y enredaderas, pero en el centro del templo había como una especie de lago donde se formaba un camino con piedras, y en una plataforma estaba la Rosa Amarilla, era tanta la belleza de ese templo que todos se maravillaron, además de que olía perfumado. Pero se oyó un ruido. Sip, era el ejercito de Lord Chén, al parecer esa cámara subterránea no era la única existente, sino que había más, pero con la misma cantidad de gusanos.

-¡No voy a permitir que agarren esa flor!- Exclamó el Comandante Fai.

-¡Y nosotros no le devolveremos a su rehén!- Respondió Kohaku burlonamente.

-¡Bueno, pero no los dejaremos en paz! ¡ATAQUEN Y TOMEN LA FLOR!- Señaló Fai, y todo el ejercito empezó a luchar.

Los que tenían armas todavía las sacaron, y Ranma y Akane fueron hacia la segunda flor. Todos los del ejército y los del equipo de Ranma estaban ocupados peleando y defendiendo a sus jefes. En cuestión de minutos, ya había sangre derramada de los del ejército de Lord Chén, pero al parecer esa sangre no era la única. Kohaku ya estaba herido del brazo derecho, Mousse sangró de la nariz por haber recibido un golpe de otros señores. Shampoo estuvo a punto de ser herida, si no fue porque Ukyo le ayudó disque solo por Ranma. Kuno seguía atacando a varios hombres con su Bokken, claro, sin llegar a causar heridas graves como lo haría con una Katana de verdad. Toshio ocupaba sus shuriken para cortar a los hombres de Chén, pero al parecer también había sido herido. Ukyo se protegía con su espátula, y Ryoga perseguía a los hombres que podía mientras tenía en su mano la sombrilla de 1 tonelada. Xing veía todo y se decidió ayudar a Ranma, pues ya le habían contado lo de Lolita, así que fue corriendo hacia donde iban Ranma y Akane.

-Los ayudaré, pero necesitamos correr, el Comandante Fai se toma muy en serio las órdenes de su hijo adoptivo- Dijo Xing.

-Está bien- Respondieron ambos.

Llegaron hacia donde estaba la Rosa, la iban a agarrar, pero una espada se atravesó entre ellos sin llegar a cortar la flor y sin herirlos.

-¡No voy a dejar que pase esto! ¡No voy a permitir que nos traiciones Xing!- Dijo el Comandante Fai, quien empezó a atacarlos con sus espadas que tenía en las dos manos.

-Escúcheme señor, usted sabe que no es correcto lo que le ordenó Lord Chén, asi que porque no deja que salven a su amiga- Dijo Xing con el motivo de hacer que Akane recogiera la Rosa Amarilla, y de que Ranma agarrara una espada de los hombres que ya estaban muertos.

-¡Cállate Xing! ¡¿Qué diría tu padre si te ve traicionando así a Lord Chén?- Dijo El comandante atacando a los dos muchachos.

-¡Dígame ¿usted como le permite a Lord Chén poner en peligro a una persona desconocida e inocente?- Preguntó Ranma molesto mientras lo atacaba con sus golpes.

-¡Porque soy su tutor y debo de hacer que él se sienta más satisfecho!- Declaró el comandante, y cuando estaba a punto de dar un ataque que heriría a Ranma y a Xing, se escuchó un ruido. Era Akane, quien resbalo pero cerca de la flor.

-¡Oh no, eso no pasara!- Dijo el comandante queriendo atacar a Akane.

-¡Listo, ya la tengo!- Dijo Akane sonriendo con la Rosa en la mano.

-¡CUIDADO AKANEEEE!- Exclamó Ranma mientras corría hacia ella.

Akane volteó y ahí estaba el Comandante Fai con su espada en la mano, con la mirada llena de ira y odio.

-N-no, no puede ser- Murmuró Akane

-Asi que queriéndome burlar ¿eh?- Dijo el Comandante Fai.

-¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO FAI!- Exclamó Ranma enojado.

-¡SILENCIO!- Exclamó Fai.

-B-bueno, y-yo necesito… eh… llevarme esto- Dijo Akane nerviosamente.

-¡NO TE LLEVARAS ESO, ME LAS PAGARAS!- Exclamó, pero cuando los brazos los alzó para herir a Akane, se detuvo y vio fijamente el collar que ella traía en el cuello. Abrió los ojos de par en par pues estaba asombrado. Todos estaban contemplando esa escena.

"¿De dónde lo sacaría ella?" Pensó Fai.

-Mi comandante, ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó uno de los hombres de su ejército que contemplaba la escena.

-El collar de Lord Chén- Murmuro, dejo caer la espada

"¿Y ahora que pasaría?" Pensó Akane.

"Espero que no la ataque de una manera más cruel" Pensó Ranma.

"¡OH NO! Espero que no haya notado el collar, porque entonces ya estaríamos muy fritos" Pensó Xing intranquilo.

-¡RETIRADA!- Gritó el Comandante Fai a su ejército que quedaban, y salieron desde una de las puertas de otro lado. Una vez retirados todos, Ranma llegó hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien Akane?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, estoy bien- Respondió ella.

-Tal vez ella estar bien, pero ellos no estar- Dijo Shampoo señalando a los heridos.

Afuera del Templo…

-Bueno, el carro está listo para arrancar- Dijo Xing.

-Me preguntó qué habrá sido lo que pasó allá adentro- Dijo Akane.

-Nada importante, ¿o si Xing?- Dijo Ranma

-No, no es nada importante que deban saber- Respondió Xing nerviosamente.

"Siento que él nos oculta algo, pero tal vez no sea algo importante" Pensó Ranma.

"Qué bueno que no se enteraron, solo espero que tampoco Lord Chén ni el Comandante, ni mi papá y mi hermana se enteren de lo que pasó" Pensó Xing preocupado.

–Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos de irnos hacia el tercer destino- Opinó Toshio.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y el coche en donde viajaban arrancó dejando unas nubes de polvo.

Mientras que con otros viajeros…

-Comandante, aquí traigo su agua- Dijo uno de los soldados.

-Gracias- Fai lo tomó y lo bebió.

-Mi comandante, ¿Qué le pasó ahí?- Preguntó preocupado el mismo soldado.

-Nada- Respondió Fai, pero luego volvió a comentar –Necesito que me dejes unos momentos solo- El soldado asintió y se marchó.

-Al fin, al fin Jian tendrá lo que su madre siempre deseó para el- Se dijo a sí mismo el Comandante mientras veía una foto de la familia de Jian.

-Solo necesito avisarle -

Continuara...

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia. Si se preguntan, mi inspiración se debió a escuchar diferentes versiones de la canción "Lilium" del anime de gore Elfen Lied, así como sus diferentes soundtracks n_n. Y ahora, ¿Quién es la familia de Xing? ¿Por qué el Comandante actuó de esa manera? ¿Lograrán tener la tercera flor el equipo de Ranma? Todas estas preguntas y muchas más resueltas en el próximo capítulo de mi historia. Espero sus reviews, por favor, me gustaría que opinaran, y si alguien lee mis historias, me gustaría que se las recomendaran a cualquier aficionado, pues siento que no soy muy tomada en cuenta en el fanfiction U_U. Bueno, Sayonara!


	4. Una Rosa perdida y un secuestro

¡Aloha! Les traigo un capítulo más de mi historia humilde. Saben, me acabo de dar una razón por la cual no dejan reviews, si es por el summary soy mala escribiéndolos, si es por los personajes díganme sinceramente lo que no les gustó, si es por la trama de la historia no se preocupen, trataré de hacerlas mejor, pero si es por mis gustos ahí ya no vale, pues no se debería de discriminar a alguien por sus gustos. Bueno, aun así, no me rendiré, seguiré escribiendo historias.

Bueno, ya no hace falta que diga el disclamer, pero si se les olvida en qué año puse la trama del manga es en el año 2010.

5, 4, 3, 2…. Comenzamos.

Mientras iban en un globo aerostático hacia el tercer destino de las flores, cierto joven pensaba algo muy interesante.

"No sé qué habrá sido lo que le pasó a ese comandante, pero tal vez Xing tenga que ver en algo con esto" Pensaba cierto chico de trenza mientras veía el paisaje desde la altura de su globo.

-¿En donde es el próximo destino?- Preguntó Xing.

-En el Monte Everest- Respondió Mousse.

-Mi dios, ¿es hasta allá?-

-Sí- Respondió Mousse.

-Bueno, que se le hará- Dijo Xing mientras desempacaba abrigos.

-Oye, tú… ¿no sabes el porqué de la reacción del Comandante?- Preguntó Ranma acercándose a Xing.

-Este… no… no claro que no- Respondió el otro de una manera nerviosa.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro, estoy seguro- Ante esto Ranma fue y se empezó a poner su abrigo, pues se estaban acercando al Monte Everest.

-Oye Ran-chan, ¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo a Nerima?- Preguntó Ukyo mientras veía a Ranma ponerse el suyo.

-Claro que sí, el viaje hasta acá fue muy corto y apenas vamos al cuarto día, además, Xing tiene mapas de toda China, y así será muy fácil encontrar las Rosas que nos faltan- Declaró nuestro chico preferido (o de la mayoría).

-Bueno, yo solo vengo por mi abrigo- Dijo Ukyo.

-Claro, agárralo, esta por ahí- Dijo Ranma permitiéndole pasar a Ukyo.

Pero esta de ingeniosa quiso hacer como si se fuera a resbalar, lo cual hizo que Ranma la agarrara de tal manera de que casi se dieran un beso. Claro, el globo en el que viajaban era parecido a un dirigible, pero no significa que Akane no haya visto la escena.

-Hola, siento haberlos molestado- Dijo Akane mientras se acercaba por su abrigo y disimulaba su enojo.

-A-Ak-kane- Dijo Ranma nerviosamente mientras dejaba caer a Ukyo.

-Hay, eso dolió- Dijo Ukyo tirada en el suelo.

-¡No es lo que crees!- Exclamó Ranma.

-No te preocupes, puedes pasar el tiempo que quieras con la chica que quieras- Le dijo Akane tratando de mostrar tranquilidad, aunque aparentaba lo contrario.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Solo la agarré para que no resbalara-

-¡Claro que no, lo vi todo, no finjas!-

-¡Eres una tonta, ni siquiera contemplas lo que realmente pasó!-

-¡No soy tonta, al contrario, tú eres un Baka que solo le importa estar rodeado de varias chicas!-

-¡No soy un Baka, además, tu eres una chica fea y marimacho a la cual nadie querría tener cerca!-

-¡A SI, PUES SI TANTO TE INCOMODA ESTAR CERCA DE MI, NI TE MOLESTES EN SALVARME NI NADA POR EL ESTILO!-

-¡PUES NO LO VOY A HACER!-

-¡PUES BIEN!-

-¡PUES BIEN!- Akane se marchó con su abrigo ya puesto, pero enojada, y Ranma hizo lo mismo, pero fue hacia donde estaba Xing.

-No soporto que piense lo que no es- Dijo Ranma molesto mientras caminaba en círculos, cerca del soldado

-Tal vez se debe porque esta insegura- Respondió Xing causando que Ranma dejara de caminar en círculos.

-¿I-insegura de… que?- Preguntó Ranma con una mirada de curiosidad, acercándose a escuchar la plática de Xing.

-Insegura de varias cosas… de lo que tú sientes, de lo que ella siente, de lo que haces, de tus decisiones y palabras…-

-¿De mis acciones, decisiones y palabras?-

-Si-

-Es una tonta-

-Bueno ¿Y ahora porque es un tonta?-

-Porque… porque…-

-Vamos, desembucha-

-Porque…- Tragó duro y se enfrentó a decirle todo a su aliado –Porque, yo…y-yo… l-la…-

-¿Por qué la qué?-

-Porque… la… esa cosa donde sientes cosquillas en el estomago, donde cada vez… cada vez que la ves a los ojos sabes que es la indicada, cuando tu corazón late muy rápido por ella, el tiempo pasa volando con ella y… cuando estarías dispuesto a sacrificar algo para que ella sea feliz, este segura y harías cualquier cosa para tenerla-

-Te refieres al amor, ¿verdad?- Esta pregunta le puso la trenza arriba a Ranma.

-Pues… pues…-

-Era lo que me esperaba, pero... lo que no entiendo es él porque no se lo dices-

-T-tal vez por temor al rechazo-

-¿Y de verdad piensas que ella te rechazaría? ¿O es que acaso no te guías por sus acciones, por su manera de ser o por la mirada que pone mientras está contigo?-

-Bueno, la verdad… no había pensado eso-

-Porque no ves más allá de tus narices… escucha, ella es una chica realmente hermosa, es amable, no se rinde y además vale más que las otras dos. No la dejes ir o lo lamentarás- Ranma sonrió ante ese comentario, pues había alguien que por fin le hizo reflexionar que a veces las palabras no son todo. Como dice el dicho, una acción vale más que mil palabras.

-¡Oigan, ya llegamos!- Exclamó Kuno, y todos fueron a ver.

El Monte Everest era demasiado grande, en el aire se sentía el frio, además se veía imposible encontrar el Templo, porque en primer lugar, ¿Cómo rayos existiría una flor en un lugar tan frio?, en segundo lugar les quedaban 2 días con 12 horas porque las otras 12 las utilizarían para viajar de regreso a Nerima, y en tercero, era demasiado arriesgado ir hacia allá pues se había hablado de qué personas han muerto ahí, pero en este momento no era tiempo de pensar en imposibles.

Mientras que en Pekín, China…

-Mi Lord, le ha llegado correspondencia- Dijo el sirviente más leal de Chén, el cual se arrodilló para darle la carta.

-No tenias que molestarte, Huan Yue- Respondió Jian mientras se acercaba a recibir la carta.

-¡¿Puedo pasar, por favor?- Exclamó la voz de una chica desde afuera de la habitación del trono de Lord Chén.

-¡Si, claro!- Respondieron Lord Chén y Huan Yue, entonces la chica entro, y era… Ming Lei, quien traía una bandeja llena de un juego de té chino.

-Aquí está tu té, Jian- Dijo Ming Lei mientras depositaba las tazas en una mesa y servía el té.

-Mmmm, oye Ming Lei, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Sí, lo que usted diga… digo lo que tu digas- Respondió Ming Lei ilusionada.

-¿Podrías leer esta carta?-

Chén le entregó la carta a Ming Lei, y esta la leyó en voz baja.

-Este… yo… tengo que irme- Dijo Ming Lei, saliendo a toda velocidad con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Ming Lei!, disculpe señor, tengo que ver que le ocurre- Así, Huan Yue salió de la habitación.

Chén recogió la carta del suelo, la leyó y después la soltó, se sentó en su trono y se quedó en estado de shock.

"C-como rayos… como rayos pasaría esto" Pensaba el chico conmocionado.

Por otro lado, Huan Yue llegó donde estaba su hija, la abrazo y ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Porque… porque no puedo ser feliz- Dijo sollozantemente Ming Lei, mientras que su padre la llevaba a su recamara.

Mientras que con el equipo de Ranma…

-Muy bien, ya que estamos a 10 kilómetros del Templo, tengan- Dijo Xing, quien entregó el equipo de alpinismo necesario para el Everest.

-¿Y todo esto necesitamos?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-Solo si no quieres morir por allá- Esto hizo que Kohaku tragara duro.

-Ok, empecemos la escalinata- Dijo Ranma, y todos empezaron a escalar el paraíso frio.

Mientras hacían eso, Akane se resbalaba un poco, y Ranma la trataba de ayudar, pero ella no se dejaba por la discusión que tuvieron en el globo, pues al parecer seguía enojada con él. Kuno trataba de llevarla cargando, pero Akane lo golpeaba y suerte que tuvo el de no caerse. Toshio iba vigilando que ella no pisara mal, Ryoga pensaba en cómo decirle lo que sentía a ella, Shampoo iba discutiendo con Mousse pues al parecer él quería ayudarle a subir cargándola, Ukyo veía lo gracioso de la situación anterior, Xing seguía pensando en el gran misterio que tiene ocultando y Kohaku escuchaba música pues había traidor su reproductor mp3 (suerte que no leía una revista de Playboy). Así se la habían pasado por lo menos 3 horas, pues llegaron a un punto donde podrían descansar un poco.

-Bueno, creo que descansaremos un rato- Comentó Xing.

-Sí, esa es una buena idea- Respondió Mousse.

Se detuvieron, Shampoo y Ukyo trataron de hacer una fogata con leña que habían traído de sus otros viajes, Kohaku empezó a leer sus revistas, Mousse estaba platicando con Kuno, Toshio y Ryoga, Akane estaba sentada viendo el paisaje helado, y Ranma y Xing preparando armas necesarias para enfrentar al ejercito que de seguro vendría a pelear.

-O-oye... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Preguntó Ranma.

-C-claro-

-¿No nos estas ocultando nada, verdad?-

-¡¿Y-yo? , c-claro que no- Respondió Xing nervioso.

-¿Seguro?-

-S-sí, estoy cien por ciento seguro- Respondió Xing.

-Bueno, más te vale que eso sea verdad-

-¡Estar lista la comida que Shampoo preparar con amor para Ranma!- Exclamó cierta chinita.

-¡No, yo se la preparé con amor!- Dijo Ukyo.

-¡Ummmmmmm, ramen!- Exclamó cierto chico ignorando la pelea entre las dos pretendientes.

"Ojalá y el Comandante Fai no haya avisado a Lord Chén, o no sé que podría pasar" Pensó Xing preocupado.

Mientras que con el ejercito…

-Mi Comandante, ¿Dónde cree que estén?- Preguntó uno de los soldados de varios que estaban con el Comandante escalando.

-No muy lejos de aquí, tal vez en 2 kilómetros o menos- Respondió el Comandante.

-Ya me enteré de que la chica hermosa tiene el collar, ¿no es así?-

-Claro que es verdad-

-¿Y qué cree que diga Jian?-

-Tal vez esté satisfecho con saber la noticia-

-Mi Lord va a estar más que satisfecho-

-Bueno, solo faltan las preparaciones de todo- (O.O, ¿a que se referirá el Comandante?)

-Todo estará grandioso-

-Bueno, hay que dejarnos de habladurías, y sigamos en la búsqueda-

Así, todos los soldados equipados con armas seguían la travesía en el Monte Everest. El Comandante traía mapas de la ubicación del Templo, y a la vez que caminaba, pensaba en lo grandioso que será todo lo que preparan, además de que los padres de Jian verán desde arriba el más grandioso de sus anhelos para ellos.

Con el equipo de Ranma…

-Entonces, cada segundo que pasé ahí el clima era más extremo. Pero cuando salí, ¡Pude asesinar a los ladrones que llevaban las joyas!- Relató Xing.

-Ya veo, tú tienes referencias de especialidad en artes marciales- Dijo Kuno.

-¿Y… y c-como los asesinaste?- Preguntó Ukyo sorprendida.

-Bueno… digamos que a 3 los apuñalé-

-¡Kyaaaa! ¿Y que pasar con los otros 5?- Preguntó Shampoo.

-A los otros 5… los decapité como si fueran unos muñecos de trapo inservibles- Respondió Xing.

-Qué miedo- Comentó Akane asustada.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Toshio.

-Si lo sé, soy un sanguinario feroz- Respondió egocentrista Xing.

-Más que un sanguinario, es un loco psicópata que es sorprendentemente buena onda- Dijo Kohaku mientras no despegaba sus ojos de su revista.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente descanso, hay que continuar con la travesía- Dijo Ranma mientras se paraba y se estiraba.

-Pues les tengo buenas noticias, ya solo falta 1 kilometro para llegar a ese templo- Dijo Xing.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo nos llevará?- Preguntó Akane.

-Más o menos como dos horas- Respondió Xing.

-Pues entonces que esperamos, vamos- Dijo Ranma.

Todos empezaron a caminar y se dieron ánimos para soportar el intenso frio de ahí. Ranma tenía la corazonada de que Xing les ocultaba algo que tenía que ver con Akane, el collar, la reacción del Comandante y Lord Chén, pero ¿Qué sería?, en caso de que fuera algo peligroso juró que protegería a Akane de lo que le pueda pasar.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y empezó a nevar un poco más fuerte. Akane, que en este caso sería la más débil, empezó a dejar de caminar.

-Y-ya… no… puedo… seguir- Dijo a punto de desvanecerse, pero luego abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con su prometido, quien la cargaba y caminaba con ella en brazos.

-¿P-porque haces… esto? Pensé… que te incomodaba estar… conmigo- Dijo débilmente ella.

-Porque soy amable- Dijo Ranma dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

-G-gracias- Respondió ella.

-De nada-

-R-Ranma…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Po-podría… dormirme un rato?-

-Sí, mereces descansar- Akane se durmió en los brazos de Ranma.

"Se ve tan… tan hermosa… ok, dejaré de pensar en ella" Dijo Ranma.

Aunque la chica se durmió un rato, despertó y quiso seguir andando ella, y aunque Ranma se negó, la tuvo que dejar caminar sola, pues también le haría bien. Y los demás ignoraron esta escena.

Después de un rato, llegaron a lo que parecería una cueva, pero realmente era el templo. En la entrada de dicho templo, había estalagmitas y estalactitas de hielo, las cuales se veían muy hermosas. Ya una vez adentro, se encontraron con una especie de pasillo que al parecer salía de la cueva. Se desplazaban en el, mientras observaban que tenia columnas de hielo, y juraron haber visto una especie de cascada de hielo.

Llegaron a un quiosco donde hacia frio, pues estaba al aire libre. Este quiosco estaba adornado con figuras chinas de hielo, flores azules y columnas cristalizadas que parecían hechas por los dioses. Y ahí, justo en el centro, se encontraba la Rosa Azul en una maceta de hielo, y la misma rosa no estaba marchita, pues ya se habría acostumbrado al clima tan extremo que había en ese lugar.

-Parece que aquí está- Dijo Xing.

-Todo se ve tan… hermoso- Dijo Akane asombrada.

-Bueno, vamos por ella- Dijo Ranma con tranquilidad acercándose, pero salieron unos shuriken de la nada.

-No puede ser- Dijo Ranma esquivándolos.

-Creyeron que nos daríamos por vencidos y que nunca los encontraríamos, ¿verdad?- Dijo el Comandante.

-N-no- Murmuró preocupado Xing.

-No nos vencerán- Dijo Ukyo.

-¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEN!- Exclamó el Comandante mientras varios hombres luchaban contra el equipo de jóvenes.

Akane, Ranma y Xing se apresuraban hacia la Rosa, pero los hombres de Lord Chén los atacaron. La suerte que tuvo Akane de no caer en manos de ellos gracias a que Ranma y Xing la defendían a golpes y patadas.

-¿Cuántos más faltan?- Preguntó Ranma mientras agarraba a Akane de las manos y corrían.

-Déjame contar- Xing los empezó a contar y se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Cuál es el número de soldados?- Preguntó Akane.

-Trajo más de los que esperábamos-

-¿Cuántos?- Preguntaron los dos prometidos.

-Son cien soldados armados con espadas- Dijo Xing.

-No puede ser- Murmuro Akane.

-¿Cómo es que vendrían más de lo normal?- Preguntó Ranma mientras seguían corriendo.

-¡Miren!- Exclamó Akane, señalando hacia donde estaba la Rosa, la zona estaba libre, así que podrían agarrarla fácilmente.

Llegaron a la Rosa, pero inmediatamente fueron rodeados por los soldados, y los demás estaban dormidos con hierbas chinas.

-No puede ser- Murmuró Ranma.

-Si la agarran, ella correrá gran peligro- Dijo el Comandante Fai.

-No te tenemos miedo Fai- Declaró Ranma. Todos los soldados se empezaron a reír.

-¡¿De qué se ríen? Esto es serio- Comentó Akane.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¿Tú no me tienes miedo?- Declaró el Comandante.

-No- Ante esto todos los soldados se volvieron a reír.

-Pues deberías, ¿o no Soldado Yuan?- Preguntó el Comandante.

-N-no sé de q-que me habla-

-¡No ocultes la verdad!- Regañó el Comandante.

-¿Verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?- Preguntó curiosa Akane.

-….- Nada, Xing no respondió.

-Bien… ¡Captúrenlo!- Los soldados lo encerraron en una jaula que tenían.

-¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?- Preguntó Ranma.

-De eso- Dijo el Comandante señalando el cuello de Akane.

Akane al notar que objeto señalaba el Comandante, se escudó en Ranma.

-Miren a la pobre, tiene miedo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo este asunto?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Ella es la elegida- Dijo Xing encerrado en la jaula.

-¡¿ELEGIDA?- Exclamó Ranma.

-Si tonto, la elegida para ser la esposa de Lord Chén- Respondió el Comandante.

-¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Exclamó Ranma.

-Es una larga historia…-

**Cuando los padres de Lord Chén vivían todavía, declararon su último deseo al Comandante Fai.**

**-D-dale esto a Jian- Dijo la madre del pequeño.**

**-¿Su collar?- Preguntó Fai.**

**-Sí, con el podrá encontrar algo que queremos que tenga- Respondió el padre.**

**-¿Qué es mi señor?- Preguntó Fai.**

**-Nosotros anhelamos que se case y forme una familia- Respondió el señor.**

**-Escucha Fai, en caso de que el no quiera desposar a una joven noble…- Dijo la señora.**

**-¿Qué se deberá hacer?- Preguntó Fai.**

**-Deberás hacer que el pierda a propósito el collar- Dijo la señora.**

**-¿Por qué?- **

**-Porque si una muchacha lo encuentra, será la que se case con el- Dijo el señor.**

**-Mi señor… pero si no es noble… verá, las reglas dicen…- Dijo Fai, pero la señora le puso su dedo índice en la boca.**

**-No importan las reglas, lo que importa es lo que el corazón dicte- Dijo la señora.**

**-También queremos que la boda sea el mismo día de nuestra muerte- Declaró más moribundo el señor.**

**-Mis señores, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si la joven ya está comprometida?-**

**-Tendrá dos salidas: una es no meterse con Jian y darle el lugar a otra joven, y la segunda es renunciar a su prometido- Respondió la señora.**

**-Lo que ustedes digan, señores- **

**-Confiaremos en ti. Despídenos de… Jian- Fue lo último que declaró la señora antes de irse arriba, junto con su esposo.**

**-Lo hare, mis señores- Dijo Fai antes de despedirse.**

-N-no… puede… ser- Murmuró Akane.

-Asi que como verás… ella tiene dos opciones, pero… se ven tan unidos- Dijo Fai.

-Él y… yo… ¿unidos?- Preguntó Akane.

-¡Bah! A mí no me agrada estar comprometido con ella, solo es un estorbo para mí- Declaró Ranma.

-¿Q-que?- Preguntó Akane.

-Si, como lo oíste, solo soy un amigo para ti, y tú eres solo una amiga para mí- Dijo Ranma.

-¡Pues no renunciaré al compromiso!- Exclamó Akane, haciendo que Ranma pusiera una cara de _WFT_.

-Asi que la chica quiere jugar asi, ¿eh?, jeje, pues entonces, juguemos- Dijo Fai, mientras los soldados los atacaban.

Ranma defendía a Akane, y ella en un momento de distracción de parte de los soldados, se dedicó a ir por la flor. Ranma observó esto y fue hacia ella.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡Si te descuidas un momento, quien sabe que podrían hacerte!- Exclamó Ranma regañándola.

-¡No me importa, solo quiero salvar a Lolita!- Dijo Akane.

Ya estaban a 3 centímetros de la flor, pero Fai atravesó dos columnas de hielo que había ahí, espantando a los dos chicos.

-Demonios- Murmuró Ranma.

El empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas hacia Fai. Ella agarró la Rosa aprovechando la distracción de ellos dos.

-Escucha, no… te llevaras a ninguna de las dos- Dijo Ranma mientras peleaba.

-Pero debes renunciar a dos cosas, o a las flores, o… a tu prometida- Declaró Fai, y lo último lo dijo mientras arrojaba la espada hacia él, clavándose en una columna, la cual, se quebró un poco, pero sin dañar al templo.

-¡Aaaaahhhh!- Gritó Akane.

Ranma volteó a ver y vio a su prometida en manos de un soldado, inconsciente con la flor.

-Jeje, ¿Qué decides? ¿Las flores, o…. tu amada y queridísima prometida?- Preguntó Fai.

-¡Las dos!- Dijo Ranma atacando más fuerte a Fai.

El chico agarró un escudo y con eso se defendía de la espada. Al mismo tiempo, lanzaba golpes, dejando a su rival un poco más débil. Uno de esos golpes fue en la mano, donde Fai tenía agarrada la espada. Esta salió volando, Ranma la arrojó al vacío del Monte y pisó a Fai quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡No te daré a ninguna de las dos cosas…! ¡PORQUE NECESITO LA FLOR Y ADEMÁS AMO A AKANE DEMASIADO COMO PARA DEJARLA IR! ¡¿ENTIENDES? ¡AMO A AKANEEEEEEEEEE!- Exclamó demasiado fuerte el chico, pero empezó a temblar todo.

-Oh, oh, olvide que es un Monte- Dijo Ranma.

-¡Avalanchaaaaaaaaaaa!- Exclamó uno de los soldados.

Todos empezaron a correr en el templo, los soldados agarraron a Xing y se lo llevaron, mientras que Ranma trató de despertar a los demás.

-Vamos, despierten- Murmuró Ranma.

Al no ver reacción por parte de estos, decidió cargar a todos juntos, lo cual resultó algo difícil. Se dispuso a ir por Akane, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Xing y ella estaban en la jaula inconscientes, los soldados tenían la Rosa, y ya estaban descendiendo el Monte antes que la avalancha los sorprendiera.

-Oh, no, no escaparan cobardes- Dijo Ranma.

El hizo lo mismo, y en cuanto dejó el Templo, la avalancha lo invadió. El estaba ya cerca del ejército.

-¡Devuélvanme a la flor u a Akane!- Dijo Ranma mientras saltaba y daba un golpe.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo era una amenaza, ya que Ranma volteó y notó la avalancha tan cerca, pero volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el frente, los soldados ya estaban subiendo a su transporte. En eso, todos despertaron y fueron testigos de lo que pasaría ahorita. Ranma se acercó hacia los soldados, los trató de atacar, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que eran tan habilidosos que se subieron a su transporte, el cual era un dirigible, y despegaron.

-¡Te lo advertí, hubieras tenido miedo de mí! ¡Dile adiós a tu salvación y a tu chica!- Gritó Fai desde arriba, para que el dirigible desapareciera de ahí.

Una vez ya desaparecido el dirigible, Ranma depositó a todos en el suelo, se apartó un poco, fue hacia su transporte de ellos y se sentó.

-Yo iré a hablar con él- Dijo Ryoga, mientras iba a acercarse a su rival. Y todos a chismosear se ha dicho.

-Oye, Saotome, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-…-

-Vamos, no seas un idiota al actuar así-

-¡CALLATE!- Exclamó Ranma con lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo que por un momento todos sus rivales sintieran compasión de verlo así. En cuanto a las chicas, ellas no vieron nada de la escena, así que ignoraron el grito del muchacho.

-L-lo l-lamento, pero…- Dijo Ryoga -¿no ves que también sufro por ella?- Preguntó Ryoga llorando.

-Soy un incompetente. No pude evitar que se la llevaran- Dijo Ranma con lágrimas ya corridas.

-¿A quién te refieres, a las flores o a Akane?- Preguntó Mousse, mientras que Ryoga se mecía en posición fetal.

-A Akane- Murmuró Ranma.

-Escucha Saotome, podré ser tú rival en el amor de Shampoo, pero a veces hay quienes necesitan ayuda- Dijo Mousse.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ranma ya un poquitín más calmado.

-A que podremos recuperarla- Dijo Mousse.

-¡¿En serio?- Exclamó Ranma ya un poco mejor.

-Escucha, nuestro próximo destino es la Gran Muralla, ¿o me equivoco?- Pregunto Mousse.

-No, estas en lo correcto- Dijo Kuno.

-Pues bien, ahí planearan la boda de Akane y Lord Chén- Dijo Mousse, haciendo que Ranma se enojara de nuevo.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Pretendes recordarme que alguien más va a tener a Akane?- Dijo Ranma molesto.

-No, escucha, tenemos 2 días, más al sumar 12 horas que quedan de este y las 12 horas del día 6- Dijo Mousse.

-Si, ¿pero eso que…?-

-Me refiero a que el viaje hacia allá es de 7 horas, entonces tendremos tiempo suficiente para recuperarla. ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Mousse.

-Está bien, pero rápido- Dijo Ranma.

Dicho esto, todos fueron al globo, y lo arrancaron, yendo directamente al próximo destino. Por otra parte, se encontraba cierta jovencita en la jaula.

-Espero que venga- Murmuró ella.

-No te preocupes Akane, voy por ti- Dijo el chico de la trenza en su transporte.

Ambos voltearon al cielo, viendo proyectada la figura de Akane con Ranma, y de Ranma con Akane.

Ahora solo falta recuperar a Akane y dos flores más. Pero el destino decidirá a quien rescatar.

Continuara…

Muy bien, ya está terminado el capitulo, y al fin se descubrió el misterio del collar. Me inspiré escuchando algunos soundtracks de Jigoku Shoujo, de elfen lied y de Higurashi no naku koro ni. Bueno, ya solo falta saber, ¿Qué pasará con Lord Chén?, ¿Acaso habrá un triangulo amoroso?, ¿llegaran a tiempo antes de que la boda ocurra? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Sayonara!


	5. Recuerdos y el inicio de una guerra

¡Ni hao everybody! Disculpen la demora pero pues ustedes ya saben, el bloqueo imaginativo =P, y aparte tuve una semana muy estresante, exposiciones, villancicos (aunque estemos en Noviembre), tareas, Química, Algebra, Español, en fin, la secundaria es algo estresante pero que se le hará. Bueno, no quiero seguirlos aburriendo con mi plática de la vida cotidiana.

Solo quiero pedir un favor, ¡Comenten y/o lean, dejen sus opiniones, criticas, o lo que sea! Yo creo que nadie ha de querer que nadie lea ni comente, y aunque sean de esos que nomas pasan y ven que tan larga está la historia, por lo menos les agradezco que se interesen en saber algo de este trabajo.

Y sigo comentando… yo y mis comentarios jeje… pues ya se acerca la fecha del lanzamiento del live action, y viendo unos trailers me… quede más obsesionada, pues Ranma y Akane se darán… ¡UN BESO!, y me preguntaba si… ¿hacemos una petición para que no tarden en subirlo doblado al español en todo el mundo?

Ok, el disclamer ya saben, es el de siempre, y por si se les olvidó, la época en la que traspasé el manga y estas historias es en el 2010.

Y… Hasta que le apachurren Star comienzo, no, es broma n_n, comienza.

Cierto chico estaba en el globo aerostático mirando el cielo, cuando de pronto surgieron recuerdos de parte de él.

**Recordó aquella ocasión de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, aquella que le hacía difícil besarla.**

**-¡¿DEBES ODIAR DEMASIADO A MI JULIETA?- Gritó Soun con su expresión de monstruo todo feo, haciendo que Ranma saltara.**

**-¡No sean tontos!, ¡Si yo no la qui-i-i-siera…! ¡No sería tan pero tan difícil!- Declaró el chico sumamente nervioso.**

**-O, Romeo- Murmuró la chica que estaba vestida de Julieta, jalándole la trenza y acercando al pobre muchacho.**

**-Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas des…?- Ya no terminó su pregunta.**

**-China- Murmuró Akane interrumpiendo el cuestionamiento anterior, para luego volver a murmurar –Lo haré fácil para ti-**

**Esto sorprendió al joven, pues la chica también cerró los ojos y estaba lista para hacer lo que decía el guión, pero Ranma empezó a brincar balbuceando puras cosas sin sentido. **

**-¿No puedes… solo fingir?- Preguntó algo preocupada Akane.**

"**Pero ella… es… tan… lin-linda…" Pensó Ranma sonrojado.**

**El, nervioso, pero decidido y al mismo tiempo sujetado de la cara por las dos manos de ella, se limitó a tragar duró, y besarla.**

"**Ah… Akane…" Pensó el chico embelesado en aquel beso celestial.**

**Mientras ellos dos actuaban, todos se sorprendieron, y el promotor de aquella obra los proclamo ganadores. Pero una vez terminada la escena, ambos se separaron, y el chico se enfadó, pues tenía una cinta en su boca, como parte de un truco de actuación para que el beso no fuera verdadero del todo.**

**-¿Bien?, una buena actuación, ¿no crees?- Preguntó ella mientras sonreía y sacaba la lengua, y el chico tenía una cara de enfado.**

Ranma al recordar eso, sonrió, pues todavía se acuerda del berrinche y humillación que sufrió después por parte de Akane, aunque recordó el momento que lo conmocionó a él y a todos.

**Ahí estaba, aquella vez en la que salvó unos estanques, aquella en la que su prometida, aun a costa de su vida, salvó su vida y él, no perdía la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos.**

**-Esto no hubiera pasado…- Dijo Ranma –Si no hubieses tratado de salvarme la vida tan tontamente-**

**-Akane, eres tan boba- Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se golpeó a sí mismo.**

**-Perdón, no es eso lo que quiero decir… en realidad quiero darte las gracias- Declaró aun más desanimado.**

**-Perdón Akane, soy una molestia…- Comentó aun más intrigado –Y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento, asi que solo logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez-. Se desanimó aun más.**

**-Akane, despierta, te… quiero decir algo…-**

**-…- Nada, ella seguía sin abrir sus ojos.**

**-Akane, me puedes oír, ¿verdad?-**

**-…- Parecía una muñeca, una muñeca que jamás despertaría nuevamente.**

**Ranma, sin esperanza de que aquellos ojos celestiales se abrieran, desatándose en lágrimas y demasiado triste, solo pudo soltar una frase, la frase que cambiaria el destino.**

**-¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TE AMO! ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEE!-**

**Aquella muñeca de porcelana, parecía musitar algo, tratando de decir el nombre de alguien.**

**-Akane- Dijo Ranma en estado de shock y aun con lagrimas.**

**-Ran…ma- Musitó aquella chica.**

**-Akane-**

**-Ranma-**

**Esto dejó shockeado al joven.**

"**¡Esta viva!" Pensó Ranma, soltando lágrimas que esta vez serian de felicidad.**

**-Lo siento… podía escuchar todo… pero no podía moverme- Declaró ella, sonriendo cálidamente.**

**-¿Eh?- Preguntó el confundido -…oíste ¡¿TODO?- **

**-¡Sip!-**

**Así, Ranma recordó la intriga que sintió con aquello.**

Como el muchacho empezó a sollozar por ese recuerdo, se limpió esas lágrimas, y luego pensó que tal vez no lograría impedir lo que pasaría. Pero, recordó algo que le dio esperanza.

**Sip, para aquellos que no pensaron cual es, es aquella vez en Ryugenzawa, cuando iban de regreso a Nerima.**

**Caminaban, pero sin decirse una palabra, hundidos en un silencio pacífico.**

"**Estoy feliz de que regreses conmigo a casa, Akane…" "Estaba REALMENTE preocupado" "Para ser honesto…" "Supongo que estaba bastante nervioso esta vez…" Eran los pensamientos de Ranma.**

**Akane se encontraba seria, pues no veía actividad del muchacho, y esto lo puso más nervioso.**

"**¡Caramba! ¡Esto no está bien!" "Ni una simple palabra amable que usar"**

**Akane seguía igual, y a Ranma se le ocurrió pensar algo.**

"**De casualidad…" "Si solo tomase su mano…" **

**Dispuesto y valientemente, enfrento uno de sus miedos: agarrar de la mano a Akane. Temblando, el acerco suavemente su mano, y ella, en respuesta, la sujetó, sabiendo que era Ranma y sabiendo que fue disposición de él.**

**-Estoy feliz de que regresemos juntos a casa Ranma- Dijo la chica sonriendo tan cálidamente –Lamento haberte hecho preocupar-**

**Ambos siguieron su camino, agarrados aun de la mano, lo cual fue hermoso para algunos, y para otros fue extraño, mientras que hay quienes no les gustó.**

"**Yo también estoy feliz" "De ahora en adelante seré un chico más agradable" "Tu no harás nada peligroso nunca más" "Yo soy más feliz cuando estoy contigo"**

**-¡Caramba! ¿Por qué estas tan abatido?- Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.**

**-Ahhh- El solo suspiró "Nada que usar" **

**Ambos se fueron a su destino. Juntos.**

El muchacho sonrió, y Mousse dio cuenta de ello.

-Vamos, podremos hacer esto- Dijo Mousse animando a Ranma.

-Lo sé-

-¿Y… entonces… me dirás?-

-¿Decirte qué?-

-Lo que pensabas, el motivo de tus sollozos-

-Es que… recordé unas ocasiones que cambiaron mi manera de pensar-

-¿A si? ¿En qué sentido?-

-Bueno… yo cuando llegué de mi entrenamiento en China… lo que no planeaba era comprometerme y… ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Enamorarme- Dijo Ranma suspirando.

-Ya veo… y tal vez fueron momentos románticos-

-Si… y no-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Bueno… recordé una ocasión en una obra escolar… tu sabes… Romeo y Julieta-

-La típica obra perfecta-

-Si… y luego… fue acerca de lo que pasó antes de nuestra boda fallida-

-Está bien… ¿y se podría saber que más pensaste?-

-Y… recordé… un momento en el cual yo… empecé a ver a Akane realmente como una prometida-

-¿A si?-

-Sí, y yo tuve la iniciativa de agarrarla de la mano… pero cuando lo hice… yo… tuve un remolino de pensamientos… donde descubrí que tal vez la podría querer-

-Pero déjame adivinar, donde realmente lo admitiste fue en…-

-Jusenkyo- Dijo Ranma, pero con un tono triste.

-Amigo, recordaste todo, y creo que aquí será diferente, aquí no la perderás-

-Sí, lo sé, pero cuando la recupere, le diré toda la verdad- Dijo Ranma ya con confianza y súper serio.

-Así se habla amigo- Lo apoyo Mousse.

-¡Ya está lista la comida Ran-chaaaaan!- Gritó Ukyo.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a comer- Dijo Mousse.

Asi ambos jóvenes se retiraron, y Ranma decidió decirle todo a ella.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Lord Chén…<p>

-Aquí tienes tu té, Jian- Dijo Ming Lei triste.

-Oye Ming, ¿Qué te pasó ayer que leíste la carta?- Preguntó Chén curiosamente.

-Bueno… es que… yo…- Fue interrumpida por una trompeta.

-Mi señor, hemos llegado- Dijo el Comandante, mientras que los soldados se formaban.

-Fai, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Lord Chén seriamente.

-No se preocupe señor, le he traído a un verdadero traidor- Dijo Fai, mientras que los soldados dejaron pasar a Xing, encadenado.

-¡Xing!- Exclamó Ming Lei corriendo hacia él.

-Hola hermana- Dijo Xing.

-Con permiso, por favor, déjenme pasar- Dijo una voz de hombre.

-Señor Yuan, que bueno que llegó para ver a su hijo el traidor- Dijo Fai.

-¿De qué hablas Fai?- Dijo el señor Yuan.

-No habla de nada padre- Dijo Xing encadenado.

-¿Por qué apresaron a mi hermano?- Preguntó Ming Lei desafiante al comandante.

-Por ayudar a los que querían la flor- Dijo el Comandante.

-¿Es cierto eso Xing?- Preguntó el señor Yuan.

-¡Ellos necesitan las flores!- Exclamó enojado Xing.

-¡Pues si tú dices eso es traición!- Respondió Fai enojado.

-¡Mentira!- Dijo Xing.

-¡Basta!- Exclamó Lord Chén.

Todos lo voltearon a ver demasiado preocupados.

-Mi señor, se lo suplico, no le haga nada a mi hijo- Dijo el señor Yuan.

-No le haré nada- Dijo Chén.

-Pero mi señor…- Dijo uno de los soldados.

-Dije nada-

-Está bien, pero, he aquí lo más hermoso que le he traído, es el anhelo de sus padres para usted- Dijo Fai, quien abrió las puertas de la sala.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejaron pasar a una chica de cabello corto, vestida con un cheongsam rojo con cuello chino que resaltaba muy bien su figura, con zapatillas rojas, maquillada con un labial rojo no tan fuerte, con sombra de ojos rosada, rímel y un prendedor de flor de loto rojo en su cabello. Sip, era Akane vestida así.

Al verla, todos los soldados empezaron a chiflarle, pero ella no podía hacer nada, pues estaba encadenada al igual que Xing. Ming Lei se puso algo triste, pues Akane si parecía una chica demasiado atractiva.

-¡Cállense todos!- Exclamó Akane enojada.

-Aquí lo tiene, su futura esposa- Dijo Fai.

-¡¿Esposa?- Preguntó Chén con la boca abierta.

-Si- Respondió Fai.

-Y esta muuuuuuyyyyy sexi- Dijo uno de los soldados.

- ¡¿Sexy? ¡Sexy tu abuela! ¡Ven aquí para que te muela a golpes!- Exclamó Akane mientras forcejeaba y algunos soldados intentaron calmarla.

-¡BASTA!- Exclamó Chén.

Todos se calmaron, hasta Akane, y lo escucharon con atención.

-Xing queda perdonado. Que se vaya con su familia- Dijo Chén.

-Gracias mi señor- Dijo el patriarca.

La familia se retiró con Xing ya desencadenado, pero Ming Lei era muy curiosa, así que se ocultó detrás de una columna del palacio para escuchar todo.

-Fai, tú y ella se quedarán y hablarán conmigo- Dijo Chén apuntando hacia a Akane.

-Está bien- Respondió el Comandante -¡Desencadénenla!- La orden se efectuó y la soltaron. Después de eso, los soldados se fueron diciéndole cosas como ¡Adios nena! O ¡Nos vemos lindura!

Comedor del Castillo…

-Fai, tu invitada tendrá que ser mi esposa, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Chén sentado con Fai y Akane.

-Si, Jian, ella lo será- Dijo Fai.

-Yo no quiero ser nada tuyo- Dijo Akane Molesta.

-Niña, es de mala educación decir algo así frente a Lord Chén- Dijo Fai.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Chén a Akane.

-Mi nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo- Respondió ella.

-Akane, dime, ¿Cómo es que te encontraron?- Preguntó Chén con extrema curiosidad.

-Estaba con los demás buscando las Flores medicinales, pero tu comandante me vio con esté collar y me capturó- Respondió ella sacando el collar de su bolsillo del cheongsam.

-¿Flores?- Akane al oír esta palabra salir de la boca de Chén, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que le dijo que ella es un enemigo.

-Si mi señor, es una de los enemigos- Comentó Fai.

-Pero sabes que, no me importa, yo no quiero casarme contigo- Dijo Akane.

-Pues lo tendrás que hacer niña- Dijo Fai.

-Fai, ¿Qué te dijeron mis padres cuando… murieron?- Preguntó Chén.

-Me dijeron señor, que usted debería comprometerse con la chica que tuviera su collar si no quería con alguien más- Dijo Fai.

-¡Pero yo estoy comprometida, su nombre es Ranma Saotome y lo amo mucho!- Exclamó Akane, dejando a Chén con una duda.

-¿Y qué pasaría si ella está comprometida?- Preguntó Chén.

-Si Fai, dile- Dijo Akane.

-Ella tendría que renunciar a él- Respondió Fai.

-¿Nada más te dijeron eso?- Preguntó Chén.

-Si mi Lord-

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Dile la verdad!- Reclamó Akane enojada.

-¿De qué habla?- Preguntó Jian confundido.

-De nada mi señor, es una mentirosa- Al oír esto, Akane se indignó.

-¡No soy una mentirosa!- Dijo Akane.

-Akane, lo lamento, aunque tú y yo no queramos… tendremos que casarnos mañana- Dijo Lord Chén.

-Asi se dice mi Lord- Animó Fai.

-¡No me casaré!- Exclamó Akane.

-Fai, llévatela a su recamara- Dijo Chén.

-Si mi Lord-.

Fai tomó a Akane de su brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación. Cuando llegaron ahí, ella fue empujada hacia la cama.

-Escucha niña, hoy será la fiesta de anunciamiento de la boda, así que te quiero arreglada- Dijo Fai dispuesto a salir -¡Ah! Por cierto, mañana será la boda en la Gran Muralla, jejeje, adiós- Comentó Fai con cinismo cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Akane.

Ella empezó a patear la puerta sin derribarla, mientras gritaba, pero después se rindió y empezó a llorar, desconsoladamente. Se tiró en la cama y ahí lloró por un rato. Ming escuchó la conversación de Akane y el comandante, así que se ocurrió algo.

Ahí estaba ella, derrotada por el dolor y el sufrimiento de lo que pasará, pero no contó con que otra joven llegaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó una voz femenina desde afuera de la habitación.

-Adelante- Dijo débilmente Akane.

Ming Lei era la chica de afuera, y pasó adentro con una bandeja de Ramen chino, y té servido en un fino juego de té.

-Ten, necesitas comer- Le dijo la chica acercándole el plato.

Akane lo agarró y empezó a comer, entonces Ming Lei se sentó con ella un rato.

-Asi que… eres la futura esposa de Lord Chén- Dijo Ming Lei.

-Bueno… yo no estoy interesada en el- Dijo Akane.

-Lo sé… amas a tu prometido-

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?-

-Espié tu conversación con Lord Chén y el comandante-

-Aaa- Dijo Akane.

-Por cierto… mi nombre es Ming Lei Yuan-

-Hola Ming, yo soy…-

-Akane. Acuérdate que espié la conversación-

-Ming Lei… ¿Por qué no eligieron a nadie más para que yo me casara?- Preguntó Akane.

-Porque Lord Chén es difícil de convencer-

-Los hombres son unos bobos- Dijo Akane.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque… a veces no se dan cuenta de nuestros sentimientos-

-Cierto, me pasa con alguien-

-¿Con quién?-

-Con… Lord Chén- Akane se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Bueno, pues… tal vez si Ranma llega a salvarme, podrías quedarte con el-

-Pero es que las reglas dicen que una plebeya no se puede casar con uno de la realeza-

-¡Al diablo con las reglas! ¡El corazón manda y dicta!-

-Cierto-

-Oye… ¿No deberías ir a trabajar? No es que te corra, simplemente…-

-Cierto, tienes razón. Más al rato vendré a ayudarte con tu vestido de la noche de anunciación-

-Sí, claro-

Ming Lei iba a salir, pero Akane la detuvo.

-Gracias por todo- Dijo Akane sonriendo.

-De nada- Y así Ming Lei se dio cuenta de más cosas. Akane por su parte, quería que Ranma llegara lo más rápido posible para evitar un desastre.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el globo aerostático…<p>

-Muy bien, necesito las coordenadas- Dijo Ranma.

-¿Cómo rayos pretendes que las saquemos si no sabemos cómo?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-Bueno, por lo menos díganme donde estamos-

-Estamos en… Pekín- Respondió Mousse.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Ranma sorprendido, ¿tan rápido habían llegado allí?

-Sí, ¡Oh, mirar! ¡Castillo de Lord Chén! ¡Ese ser! ¡Shampoo estar segura!- Exclamó Shampoo señalando hacia abajo, a lo cual todos fueron a verificar.

-Muy bien, haremos una escala- Dijo Ranma.

-¿Exactamente a donde pretendes hacer la escala Saotome?- Preguntó Kuno.

-Cerca del castillo- Respondió el joven de la trenza.

-¿Pero y si nos descubren?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-Por eso existen los disfraces- Dijo Ranma.

Enseguida bajaron, llegaron a una llanura que se encontraba a 5 metros del castillo, agarraron unos disfraces, Ranma se convirtió en su forma femenina y se puso una peluca. Cuando todo estuvo listo, fueron a investigar si Akane y la flor seguían ahí.

* * *

><p>Habitación de Akane en el castillo…<p>

-¿Qué tal este?- Preguntó Ming Lei sacando un vestido.

-No, ese está muy… escotado- Respondió Akane.

-¿Y este?- Preguntó la sirvienta sacando otro.

-Ese se ve muy… ajustado- Dijo Akane.

-Me rindo, no creo que haya uno adecuado- Comentó Ming Lei, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Akane inspecciono más, y encontró uno que fue de su agrado. Era azul, y no estaba tan escotado, era de manga larga y no tan ajustado. Era… perfecto.

-Lo tengo- Dijo Akane.

-¡Wow! Esta hermoso- Dijo Ming Lei.

-¿En serio… crees que me vea bien?- Preguntó Akane.

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Porque… creo que no soy bella-

-Claro que lo eres, el que diga eso es por envidia o porque realmente es un tonto-

-Bueno, ayúdame a ponérmelo-

Ranma se encontraba recorriendo toda la fiesta, donde había personas de la realeza, pero en eso tropezó con Xing.

-Xing, ¿eres tú?- Preguntó Ranma-chan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Xing.

-Vengo por la flor y por Akane-

-¿Estás loco?-

-Sí, pero locamente enamorado-

-Eso sonó algo… raro-

-En fin, ¿no la has visto?-

-Es que ella esta…-

-Hola, y… ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Ming Lei, ya que había llegado.

-Hermanita, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a vestirla?- Preguntó Xing.

-Pero que tontito eres, ya terminé, ya esta lista- Respondió Ming Lei sonriendo.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que continuar con la búsqueda- Dijo Ranma-chan yendo hacia otro lado.

-¿Me podrías explicar que pasó aquí?- Preguntó Ming Lei.

-Bueno, te contaré- Dijo Xing.

Ranma-chan se preguntaba donde estaban Akane y la flor, y también el porqué Xing ya no le dijo nada en frente de su hermana.

* * *

><p>"Necesito encontrarlas, pero más a ella" Pensaba esta chicachico, pero sus pensamientos lo hicieron tropezar con otro joven.

-Lo lamento, ¿te lastime?- Preguntó Lord Chén.

-No se preocupe- Dijo Ranma-chan tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible.

-Mi nombre es Jian Chén- Dijo el chico.

Ranma-chan puso una cara de _What the fuck_, pero actuó como si fuera una chica normal.

-¿Eres el dueño del castillo?-

-Si-

-¿Sabes que se festeja en la fiesta?-

-Claro… es mi compromiso-

-¿Sabes dónde está la novia? Digo, para felicitarla-

-En el segundo piso, aunque no creo que tarde en bajar-.

Ranma-chan agradeció y corrió hacia el segundo piso.

Ella o mejor dicho, el, bajó decepcionado de no encontrar a su prometida, y decidió esperar, ya que Jian le dijo que no tardaría en salir.

"Muy bien, plan b: Me encargaré de distraer a todos con unas bombas de humo que encontré tiradas, tomo a Akane rápido, busco la flor en la única habitación que me falta y nos dirigimos hacia la muralla, una vez pasado esto y en Nerima, le diré mis sentimientos" Pensó Ranma-chan.

Llegó hacia allá, y ahí estaban todos los de su equipo, esperando a que todo empezara.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Saotome?- Preguntó Mousse.

-No la encontré- Dijo Ranma-chan.

-¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros!- Exclamó el presentador de todo el evento, o sea, el Comandante Fai.

-Entonces, la chica que estaba hablando contigo era Ranma, el prometido de la señorita Akane- Dijo Ming.

-Pues sí, y sabes, por el me encarcelaron- Comentó Xing.

-Entonces… ¡se va a molestar!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya casi presentan a la novia, la cual desearía que fuera yo, pero en fin, va a estar acompañada-

-Pero… ¿de quién?- Preguntó Xing.

En eso ambos oyeron a Fai exclamar algo y fueron corriendo.

Y cuando llegaron Xing y Ming Lei, Ranma los vio y les preguntó qué es lo que pasaba, pero ambos no respondieron.

-¡Es hora de presentar a los futuros esposos! ¡Son Lord Chén y la señorita japonesa Akane Tendo!- Dijo Fai, señalando a las escaleras principales, y de ahí salieron Akane y Lord Chén.

Ranma-chan vio como iba vestida Akane, y vio algo que simplemente no le gustó.

"Pero… ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Akane está agarrada de la mano de ese tal Jian? Y… ¡¿SONRIE?" Pensó desde sus adentros el chico/chica algo molesto.

-¡Muy bien, hay que darles un aplauso!- Todos aplaudieron.

Akane vio la cara de la chica enojada, y le recordó a Ranma.

-¿Podrías permitirme un segundo?- Le susurró Akane a Jian.

-Está bien, pero no tardes. Acuérdate que no me gusta la idea, pero si Fai ve que no se cumple algo no se qué hará- Respondió.

-¡Oh, miren, algo se incendia en la cocina!- Exclamó Akane, para que todos fueran a distraerse ficticiamente.

Ella sujetó la mano de Ranma-chan y este/esta se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que Akane fuera tan lista para reconocerlo aunque tuviera un disfraz.

-Ranma… ¿eres tú?- Preguntó Akane con una voz que indicaba felicidad y ganas de llorar.

-Si- Respondió Ranma-chan mientras estaba de espaldas.

-Sabia que vendrías por mí- Dijo Akane más feliz que nunca.

-No- Respondió Ranma-chan aun de espaldas.

-No… ¿no qué?-

-No vengo por ti, solo vengo por la flor. Tú te quedarás y te casaras con tu alma gemela- Dijo Ranma-chan con una voz de molestia.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te vi sonriendo al lado de él, asi que no te molestes, no te salvaré-

-¿Eres un baka o qué?-

-No, simplemente veo que te hace muy feliz. Espero que te cases bien con el-

-Ranma… ¡EL NO ME IMPORTA!-

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUE HACES ESTO?-

-¡¿Hacer qué?-

-Sabes que… olvídalo. Yo me voy-

-Como quieras, baka- Dijo Akane.

-¿Qué te pasa Saotome?- Preguntó Kohaku al ver lo molesto que él/ella estaba.

-No me pasa nada, y mejor vámonos de aquí, ella parece estar feliz con el- Dijo Ranma-chan yéndose al globo aerostático.

* * *

><p>En el patio de Lord Chén…<p>

-Saotome, ¿Qué pasó con la flor?- Dijo Mousse.

-Nada- Respondió Ranma-chan enojado mientras buscaba agua caliente.

-¡Yo la recuperé!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-¡Y Shampoo descubrirla!- Dijo Shampoo con más orgullo.

-Bueno, pero… ¿Qué pasará con Akane Tendo?- Preguntó Kuno.

-Ranma, tenemos que rescatarla- Dijo Ryoga.

Ranma-chan se ocultó detrás de un árbol, y se transformó en chico. Se cambió rápido y salió de su escondite.

-No. ¿Me entienden? No iremos por ella. Vamos por la cuarta flor- Dijo Ranma.

-Pero…- Dijo Toshio.

-¡DIJE NO!- Exclamó el chico de la trenza enojado, haciendo que todos subieran al globo y se fueran instantáneamente.

"Espero que seas feliz con él. Tal vez mereces más que yo, asi que… ahí tienes a tu príncipe encantado" Pensó Ranma. Y nosotros los lectores podemos imaginar una escena donde el globo aerostático desaparece.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el Castillo…<p>

-¿Entonces era él?- Dijo Jian.

-Si- Respondió Akane con la mirada baja.

-Muy bien niña, me alegro que los hayas delatado- Dijo Fai muy campante.

-Gracias- Respondió ella derramando algunas lagrimas y mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Fácil. Nos desplazaremos inmediatamente hacia la Muralla para tomar la flor- Dijo Jian serio –Y una vez ahí… nos casaremos- Lo último lo dijo algo triste.

-Claro. Muy bien, ya lo escucharon… ¡Muévanse, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos!- Exclamó Fai.

Todos se movilizaron y Akane salió un momento al balcón principal.

-Soy una tonta. Lo siento Ranma… pero… no puedo perdonarte la manera en la que me trataste- Susurró Akane llorando y viendo al cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-Señorita Akane… lo lamento muchísimo- Susurró Ming Lei, mientras veía a escondidas a la chica.

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Xing en el mismo tono en el que habló su hermana.

-Iré a alcanzar a ese tal Ranma, le explicaré las cosas y haré que luche contra Jian-

-Pues yo te acompaño… quiero que al fin se haga justicia-

-Está bien-

Los dos se fueron escabulléndose, y lograron irse en avión hacia la Muralla. Akane, por lo mientras, empacó sus cosas, y todo el equipo de Jian se fue directamente.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido los hermanos rebeldes?- Preguntó Fai a uno de los soldados.

-Tal vez escaparon-

-Bueno, no creo que sea para algo malo-

Akane estaba sentada en el globo aerostático donde viajaban, y sin dejar de sollozar miró al cielo estrellado.

"Ranma… perdóname… perdóname por traicionarte" Pensó la chica.

"Akane… jamás te perdonaré lo que vi" Pensó Ranma enojado mientras al igual que la chica, desde su transporte veía el cielo.

Ahora… ambos jóvenes se han peleado, y solo el destino decidirá si estarán juntos.

Continuara…

Ok, listo el capitulo 5, escuchando la canción de I crying de INFINITE ft Baby Soul, Lonely de 2ne1 y soundtracks de Elfen Lied, Jigoku Shoujo y Ranma, me inspiré muchísimo. Gracias a los que comentan cosas positivas de mi historia, me ayudan a no rendirme. Ahora solo falta saber… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Jian y Akane se casarán? ¿Ming Lei, Xing, Ranma y los demás lucharán contra el ejército? ¿Los dos prometidos se reconciliaran? ¿En que acabará todo? ¿Valdría la pena ir por las flores? Eso y más lo descubrirán en el próximo y último capítulo de esta historia…

Sayonara!


	6. Todo para nada

¡Ni-hao a todos! Jeje, y estoy de vuelta aquí trayendo este último capítulo de la historia. En primer lugar quiero agradecer a los que leen y a los que por lo menos entran a ver cosas insignificantes de mi historia. En segundo lugar este capítulo es el más largo que he hecho, asi que si se aburren… lo entenderé, y los invito a que pasen en mi perfil por si alguien está empezando a leer mis historias, pues ahí está la lista de los personajes que salen. Y en tercer lugar, en mi perfil puse el link del live action subtitulado en español, lo encontré y lo quiero compartir, asi que, disfrútenlo (si lo ven).

Bueno, el disclamer es el de siempre, la época está en el 2010 y… bla, bla, bla, etc, etc, etc.

¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Ranma y su equipo se encontraban sobrevolando el camino hacia la Muralla China, y déjenme decirles que el no se encontraba exactamente feliz después de lo que pasó en el templo de Lord Chén.<p>

"Akane… realmente no soy nadie para ti, solo soy un cobarde que no puede admitir sus sentimientos… además de que te he insultado diciéndote que eres inferior a mi… y tienes toda la razón de estar con ese Chén… yo solo soy un pedazo de baka" Pensaba el chico mirando el paisaje desde uno de los extremos del globo aerostático.

Ranma tenía una cara llena de tristeza, miraba desinteresadamente el paisaje, y estaba solitario, pues los demás se encontraban descansando del otro lado. Pero de repente salió de la nada la cara de una chica con cabello negro y fleco.

-¡Ni hao!- Exclamó la chica.

Ranma hizo la seña Rumikomaniaca que suelen poner siempre que se asustan, palideció y luego se cayó al suelo. La chica abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Oye Xing, creo que lo asusté- Dijo la chica.

-Ming Lei, no deberías haber gritado así- Reprendió el chico.

-¡Me pareció buena forma de empezar una comunicación más relajada!-

Los demás oyeron el ruido de alguien caer, asi que corrieron a ver que era, y segundos después vieron al chico de la trenza tirado en el suelo como si hubiera visto un fantasma… o a Akane muy sexy, jajaja.

-¡Ran-chan, dios mío! ¡¿Estás bien?- Exclamó Ukyo mientras se hincaba a verificar que él se encontrara bien.

-¡Airen!- Exclamó igual de asustada Shampoo, quien efectuó la misma acción que la castaña.

-¡¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Exclamó Ryoga amenazando a los dos hermanos.

-Venimos a ayudarlos- Dijo Xing.

-Los dos no hacen más que causar problemas, por ejemplo, ¡tú, vil soldado! ¡Si nos hubieras advertido acerca del gran daño que tendría que pasar la diosa con alma de tigresa no estuviéramos en esta situación!- Exclamó Kuno.

-¡Si se enteraban me iba a ir mucho peor!- Exclamó Xing.

-¡¿Tu que hacer a mi Ranma?- Preguntó Shampoo.

-¡Respóndenos o si no te las veras con nosotras!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-Solo me espantó, no es gran cosa- Dijo Ranma reincorporándose.

-¡Airen estar bien!- Exclamó Shampoo, yéndose a balancear hacia él, solo que esta vez Ranma la esquivó.

-¿Y ahora que quieren?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Venimos a ayudarlos- Dijo Xing.

-Sí, y a salvar a tu prometida- Comentó Ming Lei.

-No, yo solo quiero ir por la flor que falta- Dijo Ranma.

-¿D-de que estás hablando?- Preguntó Toshio.

-Ella ya no me importa… y a ella yo no le intereso- Comentó Ranma muy serio.

-Pero Ranma…- Dijo Ryoga.

-Pero nada… tu y yo sabemos que ella se ve interesada en el- Dijo secamente Ranma.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un tonto?- Exclamó Ming Lei.

-¡No soy un tonto, es la verdad!- Exclamó el chico de la trenza.

-¡Ranma, escúchanos, lo que viste no es lo que piensas!- Dijo Xing.

-¡Claro que vi todo, y lo entendí tan bien!-

-¡Saotome, será mejor que escuches, tal vez si hubo algún malentendido, mi diosa con alma de tigresa no sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que tú piensas!- Dijo Kuno.

'Zaz' Fue golpeado por Ranma.

-¡Ese chico tiene razón! ¡Conozco a Akane, y ella no es de esas chicas!- Exclamó Toshio.

Y así empezaron a discutir todos con sus ideas, se empezó un debate por lo que sería correcto, si salvarla o no. Como ya era de mañana, Shampoo notó que no había nadie que le echara más carbón al fuego para que el globo siguiera en el aire.

-Oigan…-

-…-

-Oigan-

-…-

-¡Oigan!-

-¡Que!- Exclamaron todos los chicos.

-Si todos estar aquí, ¿Qué pasar con el globo?- Dijo Shampoo.

Eso hizo que Ranma y Ryoga corrieran de una manera cómica a rescatar el fuego, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues empezaron a sufrir los efectos de la gravedad, y entonces todos se agarraron fuertemente de la canasta. Ranma concentró algo del carbón que caía, los acomodó rápidamente en el estante del mismo y con un cerillo que encontró en la mochila de Ryoga encendió rápidamente, así que casi cerca del suelo el globo se empezó a parecer a un paracaídas. El globo aterrizó con todo y chicos temblorosos por la adrenalina de casi morir.

-¿Es-están t-todos b-bien?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-Shampoo… sentirse… mareada- Dijo Shampoo.

-Esto… fue… espantoso- Dijo Toshio.

-¿Por qué tuvo que… pasar esto?- Comentó Kuno.

-Por lo menos no morimos… ¡ay!- Comentó Ryoga nervioso.

-¡Genial! ¡Creo que nunca experimenté tanta adrenalina como ahorita!- Exclamó emocionado Xing.

-Yo no opino lo mismo- Dijo Kohaku.

-Y yo que pensé que no viviría para contarlo- Dijo Ming Lei.

-¡Shampoo! ¡¿Estás bien?- Exclamó Mousse preocupado abrazando la espátula de Ukyo.

-B-bueno… etto… deberíamos cortar los hilos del globo, ¿no creen?- Dijo Ranma un poco sacado de onda por el comentario de Xing.

-Sí, hazlo Ran-chan- Dijo Ukyo tratando de sacar de sus brazos de Mousse la espátula.

Ranma se dirigió hacia uno de los extremos inferiores del globo para cortar la cuerda, pero la canasta del globo se desequilibró por completo, y todos se empezaron a asustar, a excepción de Xing. Ranma retrocedió unos pasos temblorosamente, y se volvió a normalizar todo.

-¿Por-q-que pasó es-s-o?- Preguntó Mousse.

-Creo que nosotros estar en la cima de una montaña- Dijo Shampoo, atemorizando a casi todos.

-¡¿Y ahora que haremos?- Exclamó nervioso Toshio.

-¡Tengo un plan!- Exclamó Xing.

-Pues suéltalo- Dijo Ryoga.

- ¿Cuántos estamos involucrados en el viaje?- Preguntó Xing.

-Somos 10, pero eso que…- Comentó Kuno, pero fue interrumpido por Xing.

-¡Perfecto! Si cuatro más van con Ranma para que corte las cuerdas, eso llevaría a la canasta a tener un efecto de balanceo y equilibrio, por lo que no correremos peligro alguno- Dijo Xing.

-Pues entonces, ¿Quién viene conmigo?- Preguntó Ranma.

Shampoo y Ukyo se ofrecieron (solo por acompañar al amor de su vida), pero él no les permitió, asi que llevó a Ryoga, Xing, Toshio y Kohaku para que fueran a cortar las cuerdas, y bajo lo mencionado por Xing, no sufrieron ahorita una jugarreta de la gravedad.

-Los de allá corten las cuerdas- Dijo Xing.

Ahí se podían ver a los muchachos cortando las cuerdas con precaución, y los primeros en terminar fueron Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno, Ming Lei y Mousse. Y cinco minutos después, casi todos habían terminado, exceptuando a Kohaku.

-Esta… maldita cuerda… no… se corta- Dijo Kohaku haciendo un esfuerzo por cortarla.

-¡Es porque eres un tonto!- Exclamó Ranma –Déjame cortarlo- Volvió a hablar mientras empujo a un lado a Kohaku.

-¡Hey!- Dijo Kohaku, casi empujando a Ranma, quien ya había terminado de cortar la cuerda.

El chico de la trenza casi se caía, y al ver eso, Shampoo y Ukyo se dirigieron hacia él, olvidándose de lo que Xing dijo. La canasta se movió, y cuando se dieron cuenta, abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¡Oh-oh!- Exclamaron todos.

Y empezaron a deslizarse por la montaña, la cual tenía muchos árboles, y todo estaba lleno de tierra, por lo cual al deslizarse, la canasta levantaba mucho polvo, y hacia que todos tosieran. Todos gritaban y se abrazaban, exceptuando a Xing.

-¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Retiro lo dicho anteriormente, esta es la mejor experiencia de adrenalina que he experimentado!- Dijo Xing.

-¡No quiero morir!- Exclamó Kohaku.

-¡Shampoo cásate conmigo ahora!- Exclamó Mousse.

-¡Pero qué tonto ser Mousse, en este momento no poder y Shampoo no querer!- Dijo Shampoo

-¡No entiendo cómo es que soportas la adrenalina Xing!- Exclamó Ming Lei.

-¡Hay nanita, Ran-chan protégeme!- Dijo Ukyo.

-¡Extrañaré a las mujeres, en especial a Akane!- Exclamó Kohaku.

-¡Creo que hay malas noticias, MIREN!- Dijo Toshio, señalando una pared de ladrillos grises que se encontraba a pocos metros.

-¡CREO QUE YA NO QUIERO MÁS ADRENALINA!- Exclamó asustado Xing.

-¡PUES QUE BUENO!- Exclamó Ming Lei.

-¡YA NO PODRÉ SALIR CON MI HERMOSA CHICA DE LA TRENZA Y CON MI DIOSA CON ALMA DE TIGRESA!- Dijo Kuno.

-¡CALLATE!- Exclamaron todos.

-¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS SAOTOME?- Exclamó Ryoga asustado.

-¡TAL VEZ SI NOS PONEMOS TU Y YO ENFRENTE DEL CANASTO, Y LO DETENEMOS CON FUERZA NOS SALVEMOS!- Exclamó Ranma menos asustado que Ryoga.

-¡¿Y PORQUÉ NOSOTROS DOS?-

-¡PORQUE SOMOS LOS MAS FUERTES!-

-Está bien- Murmuró Ryoga.

-¡QUE!-

-¡QUE ESTA BIEN!-

Así, ambos muchachos saltaron del trineo en el que se encontraban, se colocaron en posición de detenerlo pocos centímetros antes de que llegara el objetivo.

-¡¿Estás listo?- Dijo Ranma.

-¡Si no sobrevivo, dile a Akane que la amo!- Exclamó Ryoga.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, pensé que querías a Akari!- Exclamó Ranma.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamó Shampoo.

Ambos sujetaron la canasta, la cual se dirigía a su objetivo: la pared de ladrillos. Ambos muchachos utilizaron su fuerza máxima, tanto que se les rompieron sus camisas, mientras que los pasajeros estaban asustados.

-¡Ya casi!- Exclamó Ukyo.

Y a pocos centímetros, o para ser exactos, 1 centímetro, se detuvieron, lo cual hizo que todos suspiraran del alivio.

-¡Y pensé que no sobreviviría para contarlo!- Exclamó Ming Lei.

-¡Vi toda mi vida pasar rápido!- Dijo Toshio.

-¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa, he sobrevivido para poder salvarte de las garras de ese infernal y monstruoso Lord Chén!- Dijo Kuno, pero fue golpeado otra vez por el chico de la trenza.

-Alguien se ha puesto celoso- Dijo Ming Lei.

-Supongo que estamos en la Muralla- Dijo Xing.

-Shampoo decir que el tener razón, ¡Miren!- Dijo Shampoo.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-¿Y ahora como subiremos?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-No hay problema, en mi mochila traigo una cuerda, tal vez si los chicos más fuertes suben primero con ellas, después suban a los demás- Dijo Ryoga.

-Bueno, sácalas- Dijo Mousse.

Ryoga las sacó y por votación unánime, a Ranma, Ryoga y Xing les tocó subir a los demás. Y déjenme decirles que exactamente el que más costó trabajo en hacerlo subir era Kohaku. Pero una vez que todos ya se encontraban arriba, fueron caminando.

* * *

><p>Y exactamente a unos kilómetros de donde se encontraban los jóvenes caminando, había preparativos para una boda.<p>

-Mi Lord, ¿está bien que los manteles sean blancos o los quiere rojos?- Preguntó uno de los criados.

-Los blancos- Respondió Jian sin ningún ánimo.

-Está bien- Dijo el criado, retirándose de ahí.

Fai observó la actitud de Chén, así que fue a hablar con él.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Fai.

-Nada importante. Y será mejor que me vaya a cambiar mi traje de boda- Dijo Jian nostálgico, encaminándose a su vestidor.

Mientras que por su parte, Akane se encontraba en su vestidor todavía con su pijama, porque no tenía prisa, ya que ella iba a tener ayuda para vestirse, así que no había problema.

-Creo que aquí está- Dijo para ella misma sacando un vestido cubierto con una protección de hule negro.

Fai entró a su vestidor sin avisar, lo cual hizo que la chica diera un pequeño salto de susto.

-¡Tonto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Exclamó enojada Akane.

-Vine a ver y a supervisarte- Dijo Fai.

-Pues no es necesario- Comentó Akane.

-Bueno, ciertamente venia a ver si ya te arreglaste-

-Pues no, no lo he hecho-

-¿Y no crees que ya deberías estar por lo menos con el vestido puesto?- Preguntó Fai.

-Con el vestido necesitaré mucha ayuda y no han llegado tus sirvientas, además, no es propio de un adulto entrar sin tocar, en especial si se trata de una chica la que está adentro- Atacó Akane.

-Mira, niña, tal vez tú seas una pieza de porcelana que todo hombre quisiera tener, una muñeca inocente y dulce, pero a la vez una fiera, pero a mí no me interesan las muchachas, y mucho menos las chicas con un carácter de hombre- Dijo Fai.

-¡Descarado!- Exclamó Akane arrojándole una lámpara.

Fai logró esquivar la lámpara, y con fuerza sujetó a Akane de los dos brazos, haciéndola muy indefensa.

-Escúchame bien, sé que no te quieres casar con Chén, pero si lo haces, no le haremos nada a tu prometido, es más, el ya no lo será, porque cuando haya llegado, tu ya serás… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?-

-Akane Tendo-

-Ahora serás Akane Chén, jajajajajajajaja- Dijo Fai, soltándola y dejándola.

"Ranma… llega pronto, por favor, yo te necesito" Pensó la chica, mientras veía el vestido de novia.

¿Y cómo es que ella está tan segura de que Ranma vendría a rescatarla, si él se enojó? Ya se descubrirá.

* * *

><p>Por lo mientras, ciertos jóvenes iban en busca de la ultima Rosa, y de Akane…<p>

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-Son las 11:30 de la mañana- Respondió Xing mirando su reloj.

-Ranma, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Murmuró Ming Lei.

-¿De qué?, que yo recuerde no tengo nada que aclarar- Dijo Ranma.

-Claro que sí, es por ella-

-¿De quién me hablas?-

-De la señorita Akane-

-¿Quién es ella?, no la conozco-

-¡Eres todo un tonto, aparte de que evades el tema, finges que no la conoces!-

-Ella ya no es nada para mí, además de que tú eres molesta-

-Vaya, nunca pensé que tú fueras realmente grosero. Apuesto a que por eso Akane te dejó-

-Pues que bueno, no quisiera tener a una chica que es insoportable-

-¡Oh, pero espera! Si hablas por ella, te digo que Jian no quiso casarse con ella, además de que la señorita Akane me dijo un secreto muy interesante, uno que espera ella tu sepas- Con este simple comentario de parte de Ming Lei, Ranma se detuvo con una cara de duda.

-Me sorprende de que no sigas caminando, o… ¿es que acaso te interesaría saber la verdad?-

-Solo por curiosidad-

-Bueno, te diré…

**Akane se encontraba empacando sus cosas, las cuales consistían en ropa y su vestido de novia.**

**-Señorita Akane, ¿me quería ver?- Dijo Ming Lei, apareciendo en la puerta.**

**-Sí, pasa por favor-**

**-¿Qué se le ofrece?-**

**-Escuche que tu… irías a apoyar a Ranma, ¿no es así?-**

**-¿Quién le informó?-**

**-Tu hermano Xing-**

**-Bueno… si…-**

**-Necesito que le digas a Ranma una cosa-**

**-Sí, cuente conmigo-**

**-Dile a Ranma, que… que si llega después de la boda… que todo lo que vio fue porque Jian me contaba bromas, que nunca y jamás he estado interesada en ese despiadado de Chén, y que si tiene la oportunidad de rescatarme… que me perdone por haberlo traicionado, y que sepa que en realidad no lo odio- Dijo Akane.**

**-Sí, esté segura de que le daré un mensaje-**

**-Y otra cosa más…-**

**-Si-**

**-Dile que haré todo lo posible para retrasar la boda, pero tiene que llegar antes de las 4:00 de la tarde-**

**-Está bien-**

-¿Y… eso fue… todo?- Dijo Ranma ya más calmado.

-Sí, es todo- Dijo Ming Lei.

-Soy un tonto, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero si quieres evitar algo, hay que apresurarnos-

-Está bien-

"Hay Akane… espérame… voy por ti" Pensó Ranma.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en uno de los tantos cuarteles de la muralla, a unos kilómetros de Ranma y los demás…<p>

Akane se encontraba en su vestidor, pero ya rodeada por 10 sirvientas que pulían sus zapatos, planchaban el vestido, y la peinaban, ya que el pelo le crecía un poco más debajo de los hombros.

-¿Por qué este vestido de novia chino necesita de una crinolina y un corsé?- Dijo Akane, quien estaba parada dejándose poner eso.

-Lo que pasa es que este vestido es una combinación de tradición china y mundial, asi que no te preocupes, el corsé te ayudara a resaltar tu figura- Respondió una criada.

-¿Y de qué color es el vestido?- Preguntó Akane.

-Es rojo, con toques dorados, te veras divina en el- Respondió otra criada.

-Si, jeje, si- Dijo Akane, algo melancólica.

-¿Qué tienes niña?, no te oyes ni te ves nada feliz- Preguntó otra criada.

-Lo que pasa es que… no quiero casarme, no quiero amar a alguien que ni siquiera he tratado más a fondo- Respondió Akane.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó otra criada.

-Sí, verán, yo… ya estoy comprometida, y lo amo bastante- Comentó Akane.

-¿Pero eso está mal, no?, no es correcto que te obliguen a casarte si ya tienes un prometido-

-Sí, y ojalá eso no pasé-

-Mmm, ¿el vendrá a rescatarte?-

-Eso espero- Dijo Akane viendo una ventana.

-Ojala y asi sea, pero por lo mientras, tenemos que apresurarnos, ya que la boda se adelantó-

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Akane sorprendida.

* * *

><p>Dentro de 2 kilómetros se podían observar las figuras de 10 jóvenes corriendo, entre ellas, se distinguía la de Ranma, la cual dejaba un poco más a los demás.<p>

-¡¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Ranma.

-¡Son las 12:00 de la mañana!- Dijo Xing.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-¡Ran-chan, debemos de apresurarnos para recuperar la flor!- Dijo Ukyo, entendiendo ya el significado de la campanada.

-¡¿Por qué todos se quedan callados?- Dijo Ranma con curiosidad.

-¡¿Airen no entender que significar las campanadas?- Dijo Shampoo.

-¡No!-

-¡Significa que si después de 10 campanadas no llegamos, ya habrá pasado la boda!- Dijo Mousse.

-¡¿La boda se adelantó?- Exclamó Ranma preocupado.

-¡Al parecer sí!- Respondió Toshio.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-¡Tal vez la adelantaron para la 1:00 de la tarde!- Exclamó Ryoga.

-¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- Exclamó Kuno.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y los pretendientes y prometidas/os de Ranma y Akane, decidieron pasar esta vez.

"Aguarda Akane, ya estaré ahí para salvarte" Pensó Ranma.

Se puede observar una cabellera rizada adornada con un sombrero chino de boda, con toques dorados.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

Vemos a Shampoo, Ukyo y Ming Lei siendo cargadas por Xing, Ryoga y Toshio.

-¡¿Creen que esto funcionar?- Exclamó Shampoo preocupada.

-Sí, vamos a llegar rápido- Respondió Ranma.

Una chica con un vestido tradicional de boda chino color rojo empieza a caminar hacia un altar, Jian está vestido de color rojo.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

Un kilometro, faltaba exactamente un kilometro para que llegaran, cuando a la par se aprecia a Akane llegando al altar donde Jian la esperaba, ambos tristes, pero decididos, Jian a no decepcionar a sus padres, y Akane solo por cumplir.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-¡Saotome, ¿Qué pasará si no logramos llegar?- Preguntó Kuno.

-¡No se qué pasaría!- Respondió el chico de la trenza.

-Yo lo mato- Murmuró Kohaku.

-¡Y yo te mato a ti por no querer apurarte!- Amenazó Ranma.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

Akane se acercaba al altar, faltaba un minuto para iniciar la ceremonia, y ella caminaba tranquilamente, pero con los pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

"Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, ayúdenme de alguna manera, por favor" Pensó Ranma.

"Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, ayúdenme de alguna manera, por favor" Pensó a la par Akane, llegando así al altar.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-¡Como 3 metros!- Respondió Xing.

-¡Aiya! ¡Mirar, ya estar cerca de altar!- Dijo Shampoo señalando hacia uno de los cuarteles de la Muralla.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Ranma algo emocionado.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

Ya estaban iniciando los votos, y tanto Akane como Jian ya se ponían el anillo. Ahora iba a iniciar la parte donde ambos decían el sí.

-Ya falta poco- Dijo Ranma.

Y lo que pasó es….

-¡NO LO HAGAS AKANE!- Exclamó nuestro chico de la trenza, entrando por la puerta.

Este acto hizo que todos voltearan a ver qué fue lo que pasó y…

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-Ranma- Murmuró Akane sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo fue que llegaste antes de tiempo?- Preguntó Lord Chén sorprendido.

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡VINE POR AKANE Y POR LAS FLORES!-

-¡Y no está solo!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-¡Jajajajajaja, no me hagan reír!- Dijo Jian.

-¡¿Creen que van a poder derrotarnos?- Dijo Fai.

-¡Trataremos!- Exclamó Kuno.

-Muy bien ¡ATAQUEN!- Exclamó Fai, dándole así la señal a sus soldados de que empezaran a pelear.

Shampoo peleaba bastante bien, pues aproximadamente 20 hombres la estaban rodeando, Ukyo la volvió a apoyar basándose en Ranma.

Toshio y Kohaku unieron fuerzas, y ambos peleaban con la misma cantidad de hombres que ellas, solo que Kohaku servía para dar golpes, pues Toshio lo adoptó como su mazo.

Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse peleaban con el bokken, la sombrilla y algunos trucos debajo de las mangas.

-Jian, ya sabes que hacer- Dijo Fai.

-Sí, ven conmigo Akane- Dijo Jian, llevándosela de la mano mientras corrían.

-No puede ser- Murmuró Ranma.

-¡Busca a Akane y a la flor, nosotros nos encargamos de los demás!- Dijo Ming Lei.

-¡Yo me encargo del comandante Fai!- Exclamó Xing.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la dirección donde se dirigían Akane y Jian.

-¡Fai, no lo sigas y pelea conmigo!- Exclamó Xing atacando al Comandante.

-¡Antes de que me hagas algo, yo te lastimare, y luego tratare de ir por el muchacho!-

-¡No si evito eso!-

Mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes comprometidos seguían corriendo hacia el destino de uno de ellos.

-Jian, ¿pero qué haces?- Preguntó Akane mientras corrían.

-Llevándote hacia el escondite-

-¡Estás haciendo mal!-

-Claro que no-

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¡No quiero que se lleven la flor!-

-¡Jian, escúchame, yo se que estamos comprometidos, pero lo que te dijo Fai es mentira!-

-¡Claro que no, yo confió en Fai porque es mi tutor!-

-¡Pues no deberías!-

-¡No me importa lo que me digas, no le daré la última Rosa a ese chico, aunque me lo ruegues!-

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-

-Tenemos que cumplir con la unión, asi que mejor silencio y entremos rápido-

Ambos muchachos entraron a otro cuartel, pero no contaron con que Ranma vio la dirección hacia donde se metieron.

-¡Espera, no te la llevaras!- Exclamó Ranma.

El muchacho de la trenza entró al cuartel, y todo estaba oscuro, pero cuando el muchacho no veía bien, se iluminó un rayo de luz en el.

-Esto es raro, todas las entradas de luz están cerradas- Dijo Ranma, pero en eso oyó que se cerraba una puerta.

-Muy bien, no sé qué está ocurriendo, pero juré haberlos visto- Murmuró el chico de la trenza.

Luego de eso se iluminaron 10 rayos de luz alrededor de Ranma, y debajo de cada uno había un espejo.

-¡NO TRATES DE HUIR COBARDE! ¡MUESTRATE!-

Mientras tanto, arriba en un piso, Akane estaba con Jian, observando toda la situación en una especie de agujero de 5 metros que había, y ellos estaban en el pasillo que había ahí.

-¡Ranma, estamos aquí arriba!- Exclamó Akane.

-No te escuchará- Dijo Jian.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Toca el centro-

Akane lo tocó, y para su sorpresa, había un campo de fuerza, uno que impedía que Ranma los viera y los oyera.

-No puede ser- Murmuró la joven.

-Este campo de fuerza lo cree yo mismo-

-¿No me digas que tú también sabes artes marciales?-

-Sí, pero mi objetivo primero será torturarlo con lo que más le dolerá-

-¡VAMOS, MUESTRATE COBARDE!- Exclamó Ranma.

-Y la diversión comienza… ¡Ahora!- Dijo Chén.

Enseguida, uno de los espejos mostró a una Akane.

-¿Qué… es… esto?- Se preguntó asi mismo Ranma.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?- Exclamó Akane.

-Ya lo verás- Respondió Jian.

-Akane- Murmuró Ranma.

-¡Ranma-kun!- Exclamó la misma Akane del espejo.

-¿Akane?-

-¡Ranma-kun, por favor, entiende que me he enamorado!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Y en el mismo espejo se puede ver a un Ranma llorando, y a Akane abrazada de Toshio.

-No, esto no es verdad- Murmuró Ranma.

En otro espejo se puede ver a Akane y a Ranma en una conversación en Ryugenzawa.

-¿Qué me quieres decir, Akane?- Preguntó el chico de la trenza.

-Ranma… yo… te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con Shinnosuke- Dijo la chica.

-Bueno, ya que está resuelto esto, vámonos a casa-

Akane al ver que Ranma decía esto, puso una cara de tristeza.

-Yo… no puedo-

-¿Por qué? El ya no está en peligro-

-Porque… Ranma… ¡Me he enamorado de Shinnosuke, y ya no quiero seguir con el compromiso!-

Y eso hizo que nuestro joven de trenza que se encontraba rodeado por esas dos visiones empezara a arrodillarse y a temblar.

-N-no, dime que es mentira- Dijo Ranma tembloroso.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Exclamó Akane.

-Jajajaja, por dios, ¿no ves que es divertido?- Admitió Jian.

Y así en varios espejos Ranma empezó a ver distintas Akanes con alguien más, alguien que no era el joven de trenza, y en cada reflejo falso, Ranma sentía una herida en su corazón.

-¿Por qué le está haciendo efecto todo?- Preguntó Akane.

-¡Por dios, mujer! ¡A él le interesas y mucho!- Exclamó Jian.

-Pero siempre creí que me odiaba- Dijo ella.

-Shhh, lo que viene va a ser más interesante- Comentó Chén súper emocionado.

En ese momento, Ranma dejo de mirar al suelo, para observar el último espejo, en el cual se formo una neblina, pero que luego dio paso a ver una visión que volvió a recordar.

-¿Ese es…?- Murmuró sorprendida Akane.

-¡Jusenkyo, señoras y señores!-

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Por dios, Xing me confesó todo, pero exactamente todo-

-No puede ser- Murmuró Ranma.

Se puede ver unas montañas, el cielo está nublado y frente a esa pareja hay un lago de agua. El, está arrodillado, y en brazos sostiene a la chica que más anhela, la que arriesgó su vida por la de él.

-"¡Déjame decirte que te amo!"¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Exclamó el joven de trenza, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cualquiera que se acuerde de esta parte, recordará que Akane abre los ojos, pero…

-¿Akane?- Murmuró él.

-No he despertado en esa visión- Dijo ella.

En el espejo, hay un Ranma que suplica despierte la chica, más sin embargo ella no abre los ojos, asi que él la toca y nota que ya no respira.

-¡!- Exclama el joven de trenza en esa visión, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Después, se puede ver el funeral de la chica, donde el llora sin parar. Esto hace que nuestro Ranma, el que está viendo las visiones, empiece a sufrir, y a tener una jaqueca, producto de esa tortura.

-¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DESPIERTAS? ¡!- Exclamó Ranma, llorando por esa tonta visión.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Exclamó Akane enojada.

-Muy bien, si quieres ver a tu prometido, bajemos-

Y agarrando a Akane de la mano derecha, y en la mano izquierda la flor, Jian bajó las escaleras de ese cuartel.

Ranma ya estaba demasiado débil, pues ese recuerdo torturante, y aparte ponerle un final triste, era demasiado. Cuando estaba arrodillado, sintió una patada, la cual lo hizo rodar en el suelo.

-¡Jajajajajajaja, mírate, estas sufriendo!- Exclamó Jian divertido.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Ya basta!- Exclamó Akane.

-¡¿AKANE?- Preguntó exclamando el muchacho débil.

Y como respuesta recibió un gran golpe departe de su rival, el cual hizo que rodara como 5 veces en el piso.

-¡Jajajaja, no te llevaras las flores!- Dijo Chén.

-¡Ranma!- Exclamó Akane con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Decide, tu prometida, o la flor!- Comentó Jian.

-¿Y… si… quiero… ambas… cosas?- Preguntó Ranma, exactamente con un aliento de heridas.

-¡TE MATO!- Exclamó Chén.

Jian agarró a Akane y a Ranma, pero lo que hizo fue golpear muy rápido a Ranma, y dejándolo en el suelo, sangrando de la boca, y con heridas en los brazos. En cuanto a Akane, lo que le hizo fue tirarla por la ventana del cuartel donde se encontraban. Asi es señoras y señores, la pobre fue arrojada desde una altura riesgosa.

-¡RAAAAANNNNNMAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Exclamó Akane, cayendo desde una altura.

-¡!- Exclamó Ranma lleno de lágrimas en los ojos, y Jian riéndose, pero no sabe lo que ha desatado…

-¿Qué…hi-hiciste?- Murmuró Ranma, temblando, pero no exactamente de tristeza.

-¡La arroje, de todos modos, ni la quería como esposa!-

-No, tú no, pero yo si- Murmuró nuestro chico de trenza, cerrando sus puños con una fuerza impresionante.

-¿Eh?-

-¡ESCUCHA, ES MI PROMETIDA, Y EL QUE SE META CON ELLA, SE METERÁ CONMIGO! ¡ASI QUE ME LAS PAGARÁS!- Exclamó molesto Ranma.

Sip, haber hecho eso solo provocó la ira del joven de la trenza, el cual empezó a estar realmente convencido de golpear, o peor aún, MATAR a ese desgraciado.

-¡Hiryu Shoten Ha!- Y con este ataque debilitó a Lord Chén.

-¡Shishi houkou dan!- Con este ataque, lo debilitó aun más.

-¡Kachiuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!- Y con ese atacó más de 1000 veces a su rival, lo que lo dejó fuera de combate a ese Lord Chén.

Y lo único que hizo el joven de la trenza fue asomarse en la ventana, pero… no vio el cuerpo de ella, aunque…

'Zaz' el sonido de la puerta, donde se veía un rayo de luz, y en ese mismo rayo, apareció Akane, sana y salva, sin ningún rasguño. Como consecuencia de esto, Ranma lloró de alegría.

-Hola Ranma- Dijo ella, y detrás, aparecieron todos los demás.

-Akane- Murmuro él, pues se veía hermosa con el vestido de novia chino, luego el rayo de luz detrás de ella, y su cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno, me debes una- Dijo Xing.

-El la salvó- Respondió Ryoga.

-Y nosotros ayudar con soldados- Comentó Shampoo.

-Ran-chan, atrapamos a ese mentiroso de Fai- Dijo Ukyo.

-Aquí está- Dijo Kuno, señalando a Fai, quien estaba encadenado.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Toshio, su amigo de la infancia.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Dijo Akane.

-¿Ranma?- Le preguntó Ming Lei.

El chico abrió los ojos como plato, y todos se sorprendieron, las prometidas locas se enojaron al igual que los enamorados de Akane, pero pues dejaron pasar todo: Ranma fue abrazado por Akane, mientras que esta lloraba, y el también dejó caer unas pocas de lagrimas mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Pero el joven sintió que algo estaba en su cabeza.

-Cuidado Baka, la dejarás caer- Dijo Akane con una sonrisa, y aun abrazándolo.

-¡La ultima Rosa!- Exclamaron todos.

-¿Eh?-

Akane se separo de él, y le señaló la cabeza: arriba de ella tenía la última Rosa.

-¡¿Cómo…?- Exclamó Ranma sorprendido, mientras la tomaba en manos.

-Aprovechando la distracción de ese Chén, se la quité, y cuando me arrojó, la escondí para que no me la quitara nadie-

-No… esto… no… se… queda…asi- Dijo Chén, con trabajos.

-Mi lord- Dijo Ming Lei, abrazándolo, y lo único que hizo Jian fue abrir los ojos como plato.

-Mira Jian, no te tengo rencor solo porque me tenía que casar a las fuerzas contigo, pero honestamente, necesitas saber exactamente algo importante- Dijo Akane.

-Mi Lord, es decir, Jian… yo… te amo- Dijo Ming Lei.

-¿En… en serio?- Preguntó el.

-Sí, cuñado- Le dijo Xing.

-Ming Lei, apruebo tu matrimonio- Dijo su padre de ella.

-Te daré una oportunidad- Dijo Chén.

-Déjales la rosa, ellos la necesitan, tus padres estarían conmovidos por ese acto de amabilidad-

-Mmmm…- Pensó Chén, pero luego –Esta bien, les entrego la última Rosa, y gracias Ming Lei, aprecio que alguien como tú me quiera-

-Pero, Jian…- Dijo Fai.

-Fai, mis padres estarán orgullosos… porque seguí mi corazón-

-Está bien, admito tu compromiso- Dijo Fai, finalmente, rendido.

-Gracias- Dijeron ambos muchachos.

Y poco tiempo después, nuestros personajes que salieron en la búsqueda de las flores, se fueron de vuelta a Nerima, Japón, donde les esperaba una gran sorpresa. En cuanto a Jian y a Ming Lei, pronto se casarían, Fai y el padre de Ming Lei se hicieron grandes amigos, las tontas leyes que prohibían el amor entre clases se destruyeron, Xing seguirá en contacto con Ranma a base de cartas, asi como Ming Lei, y todos vivirán bien.

* * *

><p>Nerima, Japón, día 6…<p>

Llegaron a su destino, la casa de Lolita. Tocaron la puerta, y no había nadie, asi que decidieron pasar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa…

-Hola- Dijo Lolita, y bastante enérgica.

-¡¿Lolita?- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos, ¿Cómo es que en seis días Lolita estaba como si nada?

-Hola chicos, ¿traen las flores?- Preguntó la mamá de Lolita.

-Están… aquí- Dijo Kohaku, trayéndolas todas.

-¡Perfecto! La decoración de la casa está lista- Dijo la señora poniendo las cuatro flores encima de la mesa.

-¿Decoración?- Preguntó Akane.

-Oh, solo les dije una mentira para que fueran a traer las flores-

-¿Una… mentira?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-Lo que pasa es que mi mamá quería las flores solo para decorar, y es que en realidad eso de que son medicinales es una mentira. Tuve que fingir todo para que no sospecharan- Dijo Lolita.

-¡Entonces toda la pelea, y la prisa por la que pasamos fue para nada!- Exclamó Kuno.

-Ya pueden irse a sus casas. ¡Gracias por las flores!- Exclamó Lolita, y acto seguido, todos se fueron de ahí, con una gota en su cabeza y una cara de decepción.

Mientras, dos jóvenes, uno de trenza, y la chica vestida todavía de novia china, caminaban de regreso al Dojo Tendo. Era un hermoso atardecer, y se respiraba un silencio bastante incomodo, pero eso no fue problema, porque alguien rompió el hielo.

-Ranma…-

-Si…-

-¿Por qué te afectaron las… imágenes de los espejos?- Esta pregunta hizo que el chico de trenza se detuviera.

-¿A q-que t-te ref-fieres?-

-Bueno, si sufriste por ello, y tú dices que me odias no tenías que haberlo hecho o… ¡¿Tú me amas?-

-Yo… amar a una chica como tú, pues… no, no me simpatizas-

-¡Bueno, a mí tampoco me agradas!-

-¡Qué bien, ni quien quisiera soportar a una chica tan horrenda como tú!-

-¡Pues yo no quiero estar con alguien como tú!-

Y asi termina esto, ¡Todo para nada!, las flores medicinales no lo eran, la extraña enfermedad de Lolita no existía, y podemos ser testigos de una pelea común entre la pareja más rara de Japón, que con el tiempo se unirá…

-¡Marimacho!-

-¡Ranma no Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Solo que aún no es el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el final, y si no… Bueno… mejor les dejaré un glosario:<p>

Vestido: el vestido chino que utilicé para que Akane se casara con Jian, lo busqué en internet. Si tienen curiosidad por saber cómo es, busquen "vestidos de novia chinos" y si ven una imagen con una mujer de vestido rojo muy pachón y un tocado enorme en la cabeza dorado, ese es, y si no lo localizan, déjenme su correo electrónico para mandarles la imagen de cómo es.

"Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, ayúdenme de una manera, por favor": Por si no lo saben, es una especie de creencia sincretista que se menciona cuando alguien tiene problemas. Para más información, busquen en Wikipedia.

Jusenkyo: Para los que no entendieron el rollo, investiguen el final del manga.

También quisiera compartir con ustedes (si quieren) las canciones "Tic Toc" de INFINITE, "Be your girl" de Chieko Kawabe y "Worldwide" de Big Time Rush, con las que me inspiré. Agradecimientos a todos los que me leen y los que no… pues también.

Si no alcanzo a escribir una historia navideña de Ranma, les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a ustedes y a su familia.

Dudas, sugerencias, o lo que sea (excepto insultos) serán recibidos. Muy bien, nos vemos pronto. Sayonara!


End file.
